Him
by GraceTuan
Summary: Jeon Jungkook menyukai segalanya tentang tempat ini; suasananya, makanannya, jeritan dan lengkingan tawa yang terus memeriahkan hari-harinya, bagaimana teman kamarnya selalu berada di belakang dirinya untuk mendukungnya, dan yang terbaik adalah bagaimana keeksistensian seorang Kim Taehyung membuat arti hidupnya kembali ada setelah sekian lama. [Vkook, boyslove, BTS]
1. Chapter 1

"Aku tak mau masuk asrama, eomma"

"Diam Jeon Jungkook, kau harus masuk kesana sebelum ayahmu kembali ke Korea" Jungkook berlari kecil, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan milik sang ibu dan memasang wajah tak sukanya, matanya berkilat karena marah dan wajahnya memerah kesal, "memangnya apa kaitan kepergianku dengan appa?" Ia bertanya histeris dan hampir terjengkang saat ibunya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas berat, lalu berbalik dan menatap sang putra dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang sewarna hazel, "kau pikir ayahmu akan senang melihat putra yang memiliki wajah persis seperti milik mantan suamiku?"

Oh, tunggu. Jungkook sama sekali tak paham. Apa yang salah dengan wajahnya? Ia disebut mirip dengan siapa? Mantan suami ibunya?

"Eo-eomma...jangan kata-"

"Ayahmu tewas Jeon Jungkook"

Ayahnya tewas. Tewas, lalu siapa yang pulang...

"Eomma, jangan katakan...kau..." Dan ibunya malah akan menikah lagi? Itu konyol, bukan? Katakan bahwa itu bohong.

"Ini _credit_ _card_ -ku, tinggalah di asrama dengan baik dan jangan hubungi aku lagi"

Kartu persegi itu masuk ke dalam genggamannya, dan Jungkook mati-matian berusaha menahan isakannya. Ia tak butuh kartu emas, ia butuh ayahnya untuk kembali dari Swedia. Ia hanya butuh ayahnya, ia hanya butuh ayahnya kembali dengan senyum dan janji yang berisi traktiran tiga _scoop_ es krim saat ayahnya kembali dari misi nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petrichor**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menyeret koper metaliknya dengan kepayahan, wajahnya mengerut kesal saat roda kopernya tersandung batu dan membuatnya harus memberi tenaga ekstra untuk mengangkatnya. Koper yang ia bawa memang terbuat dari 99% lapisan besi dan platinum, hanya bagian dalamnya saja yang dilapisi beludru lembut. Ayahnya lah yang membawakan koper satu meter itu dari Rusia dua tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya Jungkook memiliki banyak koper dari ibunya, yang lebih ringan dan lebih bermerek dibanding koper militer seperti ini. Namun, itu dari _ibunya_ , dan sejak seminggu yang lalu ia sudah resmi menjadi pembenci nomor satu ibunya, lebih baik ia menyeret koper berat ini dibanding memakai yang dari ibunya.

Jungkook sebenarnya agak heran, asrama macam apa yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan pinus macam ini, ia bahkan harus berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter karena supir keluarganya tak berani mengambil resiko untuk melewati jalan berbatu yang sempitnya bukan main itu. Matahari sudah memanjat langit hingga tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun Jungkook, peluh menetes dari dahinya dan berulang kali Jungkook menghela nafas kesal saat bangunan yang ia tuju tak kunjung terlihat.

Ia benar-benar merasakan kain kemejanya yang lembap menempel pada punggungnya dan _skinny_ _jeans_ -nya mulai terasa tak nyaman-Jungkook rasa ia butuh istirahat sejenak. Jungkook menarik kopernya ke bawah pohon terdekat dan mendudukkan diri di sana, ia mengobrak-abrik isi ranselnya dan menarik keluar sebotol jus wortel yang sialnya terasa hangat karena terpapar sinar mentari. Jungkook menoleh kesana-kemari sembari meminum jusnya teguk demi teguk, ia juga sempat mengoleskan selapis tabir surya untuk mengulur waktu. Merasa tak lagi terlalu lelah, Jungkook kembali berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk bokongnya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel di sana.

"Mari jalan lagi" Jungkook sedang berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, yah setidaknya ia harus memiliki setengah tenaga lagi untuk tiba di tempat yang mungkin masih jauh itu. Jungkook baru saja akan mulai menjalankan kopernya saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai abu-abu berlari ke arahnya dari sisi yang berlawanan darinya. Jungkook mengerjap bingung, pasalnya pemuda itu nampak tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya. _Heol_ , kenal saja tidak, lantas kenapa ia disenyum-senyumi macam itu?

Jungkook mundur selangkah, bersembunyi di balik kopernya sat _namja_ tadi tiba di hadapannya dengan nafas sedikit tak teratur. "Jeon Jungkook, 'kan?" Oh, dia tahu nama Jungkook.

"Iya, itu aku" Jungkook mengangguk, genggaman pada besi kopernya makin menguat kala namja itu memberi senyum yang begitu lebar. "Ah, aku sudah menunggu di gerbang asrama sedari tadi dan kau ternyata baru sampai di pos sakura" _namja_ itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat, Jungkook sedikit terpesona mendengar seberapa berat suaranya, dan aksen Daegu yang ia pakai membuat Jungkook nyaris terkekeh, pasalnya sejak tinggal di Seoul ia tak pernah lagi mendengar ada orang yang memakai _satoori_ dan kini ia malah sedang mendengarnya lagi.

"Berarti kau dari asrama yang kutuju?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk riang, poni abu-abunya yang agak bergelombang mengayun tak karuan karenanya, "Aku Kim Taehyung, tingkat sebelas, kamar delapan lantai pertama"

Tingkat sebelas...ia lebih tua setahun dari Jungkook, haruskah Jungkook memanggilnya _hyung_?

"Kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_ " oh, tentu saja bisa. Taehyung mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil alih koper Jungkook, ia menggeleng saat Jungkook memberikan tatapan menolak, "kau pasti lelah berjalan kan? Biar aku saja, toh jarak asrama tinggal limapuluh meter lagi" ujarnya lalu berjalan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Jungkook menapakkan _converse_ -nya dengan terburu, berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kecilnya dengan milik namja tinggi itu. Kedua telapaknya meremas erat ujung-ujung kemejanya kala sebuah bangunan bertingkat tiga mulai terlihat, bangunan itu berwarna putih susu, berarsitektur Perancis kuno dan memiliki pilar seperti yang ada di Notre Dame. Mendadak perut Jungkook mulas, memikirkan tentang kehidupannya yang baru, di asrama tanpa kehadiran ayahnya, dimana ia tak bisa lagi bersikap semaunya dan harus hidup berdasarkan peraturan. Jungkook takut, dan sontak saja seluruh saraf tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, otaknya yang memberi komando.

Jungkook tetap diam di tempatnya, dan Taehyung bahkan tanpa berbalik juga berhenti, seakan ia bisa merasakan ketakutan Jungkook. Ia berbalik cepat dan berkacak di salah satu sisi pinggangnya yang setipis pedang itu, "kau takut ya?" Taehyung bertanya. Jungkook mengangguk, berulang kali sampai Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan telapak lebarnya di atas surai cokelat madu Jungkook, "untuk apa kau takut? Memangnya manusia di asrama akan memangsamu, _eoh_?" Jungkook tidak takut akan manusia yang di sana, ia hanya takut akan suasana di sana, ia belum pernah keluar dari mansion Jeon selama ini dan itu cukup menakutkan untuk menghadapi suasana baru nanti.

" _Ya_ , jangan takut. Kau takkan kesepian di sana, kau akan punya teman kamar yang menyenangkan, jadi berhenti lah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak" Taehyung mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook, membuat bocah Jeon merasa bagai anak kecil yang sedang berlindung pada kakaknya. _Kakak_ , Jungkook tersenyum dan meraih tangan Taehyung dari kepalanya, membawanya untuk mengelus pipi halusnya yang putih.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_ "

.

.

.

Jungkook seratus persen yakin biaya masuk asrama ini pasti menyentuh jutaan won jika melihat dari fasilitas yang mereka beri. Jungkook bahkan berpikir bahwa tempat ini bisa saja menandingi apartemen milik ibunya di daerah Apgujeong, bisa-bisanya mereka menghabiskan uang hanya untuk membeli berpasang-pasang sofa beludru mahal yang berjejer di ruang belajar. Sejauh Jungkook berjalan ia sama sekali belum melihat satupun eksistensi penghuni lain selain ketua asrama yang akan pergi ke sekolah, bahkan Taehyung yang tadi mengantarnya dan meletakkan koper ke dalam kamar barunya telah hilang tepat setelah Jungkook bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Jungkook berakhir dengan berkeliling kesana-kemari, melihat berbagai macam furnitur dan ruangan yang ada di sana dengan penasaran. Sejauh yang ia lihat ada dua ruang belajar, ruang yang di bawah lebih besar sedangkan yang di atas tergolong kecil dengan sebuah perpustakaan mini di sudutnya. Lalu di sepanjang lorong menuju lantai tiga, Jungkook menemukan pigura-pigura besar berisi foto milik tiap angkatan. Ia melihat wajah Taehyung di sana, terletak paling atas dengan title emas ' _chief_ ' ; dan Jungkook menjadi yakin bahwa Taehyung pasti ketua angkatan untuk tingkat sebelas.

Jungkook berakhir terduduk kelelahan di ranjangnya, ia mengusap bahan katun sprei nya yang dingin dan mendusel manja pada gulingnya. Jungkook mengantuk, namun tak berniat tidur, maka dengan malas ia kembali duduk dan menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya. Di asrama itu tiap kamar dihuni oleh dua orang, terkecuali ketua asrama dan angkatan yang mendapat kekuasaan lebih untuk tidur sendiri-itu yang tadi dikatakan Taehyung- dan Jungkook bahkan belum tahu rupa dari teman sekamarnya. Taehyung hanya mengatakan bahwa Jungkook mendapat seorang teman kamar dari tingkat sebelas karena kamar untuk anak kelas sepuluh sudah penuh. Hal itu membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya, seperti apa rupa _hyung_ yang akan bersamanya nanti, apakah ia galak? Atau baik seperti Taehyung? Apakah ia tampan, atau wajahnya malah aneh? Ah, Jungkook penasaran.

Jungkook menarik bantalnya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan, ia hampir menutup matanya saat mendengar banyak sekali kericuhan dari lantai pertama. Lalu-

"Adik kamarku sudah datang?!"

-pintu didobrak dan Jungkook memekik kaget saat wajah sesosok namja bersurai pirang masuk ke dalam dengan wajah kelewat _excited_ , Jungkook kaget tentu saja, ia sedang lelah dan kurang fokus lalu seorang namja mengagetkannya begitu saja? Wah, _daebak_ sekali.

"Jim, kontrol dirimu"

"Wah, dia lucu"

"Jim"

"Aku Park Jimin, halo adik"

Jungkook tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia melihat melalui bahu namja itu dan menemukan Taehyung yang mengendikkan bahu dengan ekspresi kurang jelas, Taehyung sama sekali tak membantu dengan sikap begitu dan Jungkook dengan salah tingkah menyungginggkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Halo _hyung_ , aku Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook yakin, atau mungkin berusaha meyakinkan diri, bahwa namja di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sangat baik ketika sebuah pelukan hangat ia terima serta-merta. Pipinya memanas dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah lobster sekarang, ia tak bisa memungkiri pelukan Jimin yang begitu nyaman, bagaimana tangan kekar itu melingkari pinggangnya dan aroma maskulin bercampur keringat namja itu menguar dari kerah seragamnya. Jimin, sama halnya dengan Taehyung, akan menjadi kakak yang sangat baik bagi Jungkook dan itu adalah hal yang bagus untuk Jungkook sadari sedari sekarang.

Jimin melepas pelukannya dari tubuh sintal Jungkook saat Taehyung menepuk pelan bahu namja pirang itu, Jungkook baru sadar bahwa Taehyung yang berdiri di pintu sejak tadi memakai apron dan juga poninya dijepit tinggi hingga dahi lima jarinya yang mulus itu terlihat, " _hyung_ , kau habis memasak?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran, apalagi saat ia dapat mencium aroma asap kala Taehyung mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Iya, makan malam hari ini tak cukup bagus untuk anak baru. Jadi aku memanggangkanmu _lamb_ _skewer_ , karena di formulir kau menuliskan bahwa itu favoritmu" jawab Taehyung sembari melepas tali apronnya kemudian melipat kain biru pucat itu dengan rapi, "hampir semua anak asrama telah pulang dan kurasa mereka sangat menantikan kehadiranmu, siapkan dirimu untuk perkenalan malam ini dan untuk sekarang aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan Jimin, akrabkan diri kalian, _okay_?" Jimin mengangguk, menandakan persetujuan mengenai tema 'mengakrabkan diri' dengan adik kamarnya itu. Taehyung buru-buru pamit pada Jungkook begitu namanya dipanggil lewat speaker yang dipasang pada tiap lantai, sepertinya sedang ada rapat ketua-ketua angkatan-kata Jimin.

Selepas kepergian Taehyung, Jimin menutup pintu kamar mereka yang terbuat dari chedar tua dan menyalakan _air_ _conditioner_. Jungkook mempertahankan posisinya di atas ranjang, tak bergerak barang seinchi-pun bahkan saat tubuhnya memberi perintah untuk tidur. _Hell_ _no_ , Jungkook butuh bercerita dengan Jimin tentang segala sesuatu terkait dengan asrama ini, ia tak boleh terlena oleh rasa kantuk dan tidur begitu saja.

"Jadi, kau dari Seoul, ya?" Jungkook hampir menjerit kala Jimin menarik lepas kemejanya, bagaimana ia bisa bertanya sekasual itu saat perutnya yang kelewat sempurna itu tengah bertelanjang di hadapan bocah di bawah umur? Jungkook menutup kedua matanya dan mengangguk malu, "ya, Seoul. Apgujeong, ah tidak, Gangnam-do. Aku lahir di Busan tapi saat umurku tigabelas tahun ayah pindah dinas dan membawaku ke Seoul" jelas Jungkook lancar, bahkan saat ia menyebut ayah suaranya sama sekali tak bergetar meskipun dalam bayangnya ada kilasan wajah penuh aura hangat milik sang ayah yang telah tiada.

"Busan? Aih, aku juga dari Busan. Heh, entah ini hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir meletakkan kita di kamar yang sama, _eoh_?" Uh oh, _satoori_ lagi-namun seperti khas nya Busan tentu saja, Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan bertepuk tangan riang, "kurasa takdir memang mengaturnya, _hyung_ " balas Jungkook geli dengan aksen sama kentalnya dengan Jimin-dua tahun di Seoul tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan aksen yang tumbuh besar bersamanya itu tentu saja.

Jimin mementalkan diri ke atas ranjang dengan sprei sutra hitam miliknya, mengambil sebuah bantal persegi dari sudut dan melemparnya pada Jungkook, "hadiah selamat datang, itu penuh dengan aroma _cologne_ -ku dan aku yakin kau akan sangat menyukainya" ujar Jimin setelahnya.

Jungkook mengendus bantal dengan lapisan kain hitam itu dan tersenyum kecil, itu aroma kesukaannya-sesuatu yang ringan sekaligus menyengat, memabukkan seperti parfum terakhir yang ia punya dari _Victoria_ _secret_ -haha.

Jungkook baru akan menggumamkan terimakasih saat pintu kamar dibuka dari luar, lalu wajah Taehyung yang tampak baru mandi muncul dari sana, di bahunya menggantung handuk putih kecil dan ia telah memberikan tubuhnya satu setel pakaian rumah yang santai dan nyaman. Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat senyum Jungkook, Taehyung rasa itu keputusan benar untuk meletakkan Jungkook di kamar yang sama dengan makhluk Park yang super supel itu. "Makan malam akan dimulai pukul setengah tujuh, kau bisa mandi dulu dan mengatur buku di loker belajarmu sebelumnya dan anak-anak lain sudah tiba di asrama semua, pastikan kau bersikap sopan nanti" nada bicara Taehyung benar-benar hangat, tatapan yang ia berikan begitu lembut dan tegas secara bersamaan. Jungkook benar-benar merasa sedang ditatapi oleh seorang kakak besar yang penuh kasih sayang, dan ia jadi gemas dibuatnya.

Jungkook mengangguk, ia melempar tatapan penuh pancaran bahagia pada Jimin dan Taehyung, lalu berdiri dari ranjang dan mengobrak-abrik lemari untuk mengambil satu setel pakaian rumah, "aku mandi dulu, nanti aku akan langsung ke ruang makan saja, _hyung_ " ujarnya sebelum menarik sehelai handuk baru dari pinggir lemarinya dan berlari kecil keluar dari kamarnya dan Jimin. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin yang duduk bertatap-tatapan dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Jungkook berulang kali membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri saat berpapasan dengan orang, ia akan terus menyungginggkan senyum hingga Taehyung yang meliht dari jauh takut jika pipi tembam pemuda Jeon itu akan robek karenanya. Taehyung telah menyiapkan satu kursi di sampingnya untuk tempat Jungkook nanti, ia bahkan telah menyiapkan makan malam Jungkook yang berbeda dari milik penghuni asrama yang lain, di seberangnya duduk salah satu guru sekolah mereka yang juga merangkap sebagai kepala asrama-Kim Seokjin namanya. Para ketua angkatan memang biasanya akan makan malam bersama dengan Seokjin, namun Jungkook adalah pengecualian; ia adalah penghuni baru hingga Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengajaknya duduk bersama sebagai usaha membuat bocah itu makin akrab dengan orang-orang berpengaruh di asrama.

"Jungkook-ah, sini!" Panggil Taehyung, ia harus sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya karena keriuhan yang disebabkan anak-anak lain, suasana makan malam memang agak lebih ekstrim dibanding makan siang di mana semua anak dari tiga angkatan akan makan di satu ruang yang sama, berbeda dengan santap siang yang diadakan masing-masing angkatan. Suasana makin meriah saat pekikan Jungkook terdengar, hampir semua anak menertawai kekonyolan pemuda Jeon yang memekik karena mencicipi _sundae_ untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, pertama kalinya.

"Aish, anak itu" Taehyung mau tak mau berdiri dari kursi kayunya dan berjalan terburu ke tempat pemuda Jeon. Tawa yang berdering dan senyum terus ia lihat dari Jungkook, aura bahagia bahkan dengan kentalnya berputar-putar di sekeliling namja bersurai hitam arang itu. Tak jauh dari Jungkook, Jimin sedang duduk bersimpuh, memyuapkan segulung besar _jjangmyeon_ ke dalam mulutnya sembari sesekali tertawa histeris jika Jungkook melakukan hal konyol lagi.

"Tidak, aku tak mau itu-tidakkkkk" Jungkook berbalik arah, baru saja akan berlari dari sendok berisi _sundae_ saat wajah mungilnya menabrak sebuah dada bidang keras yang hangat, Jungkook mendongak, mempertemukan netranya dengan pemilik dada bidang itu dan dengan kekehan lucu memanggil namanya, "halo Taehyung-hyung" tanpa nada bersalah karena telah membuat Taehyung kesusahan memanggilnya sedari tadi; penyebabnya ya karena Jungkook yang terus berkelana ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan tujuan dan maksud yang kurang jelas.

Taehyung memiringkan sedikit tubuh jangkungnya, mengendikkan dagu pada sekumpulan anak yang tertawa-tawa di belakang tubuh Jungkook, dengan nada penuh senda gurau ia bertanya, "sudah puas mengenal bocah manis ini, _hyung_?" Mereka semua mengangguk, memberi jawaban berisik yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang mendengarnya; _Jungkook_ _cepat_ _beradaptasi_ , ia membatin.

"Baiklah Kook, waktunya makan malam, jangan berseliweran lagi dan ikut aku" Taehyung mengomando dan menggenggam lembut telapak Jungkook yang kecil, membawa namja berpipi tembam itu melintasi separuh ruangan dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku terdekat, berseberangan dengan milik Seokjin. Jungkook sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ia harus duduk bersama kepala asrama dan dua orang lain yang berparas lebih tua darinya. Ia memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Taehyung.

"Kau sudah mengenal Seokjin- _hyung_ , kan?" Jungkook menanggapi Taehyung dengan satu anggukan kecil, tadi siang ia memang sudah berkenalan dengan namja cantik bersurai cokelat madu itu. Usianya duapuluh lima namun tak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang memperlihatkan setua apa dirinya itu.

"Yang ini adalah Min Yoongi, wakil ketua asrama. Lalu Kim Namjoon, ketua angkatan tingkat duabelas, aku-tingkat sebelas, ketua angkatan kelas sepuluh belum ditentukan" jelas Taehyung, ia membuat raut wajah begitu serius hingga Jungkook mau tak mau merasa gugup untuk sekedar mempertemukan pandangan dengan ketiga orang di sekelilingnya itu.

Mereka semua tampak berkelas, Jungkook dapat merasakannya hanya dari aura pekat yang menjadi atmosfer di sekitar meja itu. Bahkan wajah kalem milik Kim Namjoon dan raut _strict_ seorang Min Yoongi sudah cukup untuk menegaskan label baju apa yang mereka kenakan-yang harganya pasti menyentuh jutaan. Jungkook bukannya tak terbiasa dengan kalangan macam ini, ia sudah sangat terbiasa mengingat ibunya adalah anggota grup sosialita stadium akhir yang bahkan hanya untuk pemotretan biasa dapat menghabiskan jutaan won. Jungkook hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, ia terbiasa hidup normal saat ayahnya masih hidup, jadi saat dihadapkan dengan kondisi macam ini ia pun harus menyusun ulang _mindset_ -nya.

"Kau tak perlu gugup" itu Namjoon yang bersuara, ia tersenyum dan menampilkan dua lesung manis di tiap sisi pipinya. Namja itu mengambil poci teh dan menuangkannya ke cangkir Jungkook, dan Jungkook tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah berusaha menghancurkan ketenangan di meja mereka.

"Kau tidak boleh gugup" bagus sekali, kini Min Yoongi juga bersuara, bukan dengan nada lembut seperti Namjoon-namun lebih condong pada sebuah perintah. Yah, Jungkook rasa itu memang bagaimana cara Min Yoongi untuk berinteraksi. Berbeda dengan Namjoon yang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir Jungkook, Yoongi malah dengan santainya bertopang dagu dan bertanya dengan kurang ajar, "apa alasan kau dimasukkan ke asrama, huh?"

Ah, topik yang benar-benar tak ingin Jungkook ungkit. "Di lampiranmu tak terdapat apa-apa, jadi kupikir ada bagusnya bertanya langsung padamu" lanjut Yoongi santai. Mungkin saja Yoongi tak tahu bahwa luka menganga di hati Jungkook tengah berasa diiris makin membuka, menyebabkan senyum menahan sakit pada wajah cantik namja paling muda itu.

"Appa-ku meninggal, eomma-ku menikah lagi dan tampaknya suami barunya tak menginginkan kehadiranku . Jadi, ia mengirimku kesini"

"Apa kau sedih saat mengetahui hal itu?"

Jungkook berjengit mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi yang sama mengejutkannya seperti sebelumnya, namun ia sudah memulai segalanya, maka ia juga harus menyelesaikannya, biar saja aib dalam kehidupan keluarganya terbongkar, _toh_ kini ia bukan anak siapa-siapa kecuali sang ayah yang telah bersemayam entah dimana. "Aku bukan sedih lagi. Waktu itu aku merasa hancur, aku jadi mengerti apa arti frasa hati serasa diremas karena aku mengalaminya. Semuanya terasa gelap dan ibuku menjadi sosok iblis dalam seketika, ia menjatuhkan segala pandangan baikku padanya dan dengan mudahnya membuatku membencinya"

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, Namjoon berdehem seakan suasana sedang berlangsung canggung-padahal tidak, dan Taehyung dengan kasualnya menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap rambut cokelat madunya dengan penuh kelembutan sembari membisikkan kata-kata hiburan. Lalu, Yoongi, penyebab dari semua yang sedang terjadi secara tiba-tiba mengukir senyum yang begitu mempesona, Jungkook ingin sekali mengabadikan senyum itu, rasa-rasanya ia takut jika senyum Yoongi hanya muncul limapuluh tahun sekali-oke, lupakan saja kehiperbolisan si Jeon muda itu.

"Min Yoongi-ssi"

"Selamat Jungkook-ah, kau telah dimasukkan ke tempat yang tepat, berterimakasihlah pada eomma-mu nanti"

Dan Jungkook sama sekali tak paham maksud pemuda Min itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petrichor**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke. Jungkook kira ia pasti sedang terserang insomnia. Bagaimana dirinya yang biasa mudah tertidur ini jadi sangat susah untuk sekedar melanglang ke dunia kapuk sekarang, berulang kali Jungkook membolak-balik posisi tubuhnya, membut sprei merah marunnya teracak dengan begitu tak manusiawi. Awalnya ia pikir tubuhnya kepanasan, maka ia menyalakan _air_ _conditioner_ , lalu yang terjadi malah ia kedinginan- _hell_ , Jungkook benar-benar tak habis pikir mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Ia menarik _bed_ _cover_ hingga mengubur sebagian wajahnya, menghirup aroma pewangi tempat laundry langganan keluarganya, mamanya tahu benar bahwa Jungkook menyukai aroma _baby_ _soap_ , itu sebabnya semua kain penutup tubuhnya maupun properti lain di kamarnya pastilah beraroma _baby_ _soap_. Tapi kali ini aroma _tender_ itu sama sekali tak membantu, Jungkook tetap saja tak bisa tidur-bahkan setelah menarik bantal pemberian Jimin ke dalam pelukannya, ia masih tak dapat tidur.

Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah kejanggalan, entah dia yang memang tak mengantuk, atau ia memang tak bisa tidur karena percakapan mereka di meja makan tadi? Yah, ia sendiri pun tak tahu mengenai hal itu. Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu membawa banyak hal untuk dijadikan pikiran berkelanjutan, dan lagi percakapan mereka di meja makan tadi tidaklah terlalu _complicated_ -kecuali pada bagian saat Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ia harus berterimakasih pada eomma-nya nanti-lagipula percakapan muram itu berganti topik saat Jungkook mulai sedikit membelok dan membicarakan tentang _Apgujeong_ , tempat yang kebetulan merupakan rumah dari seorang Kim Taehyung juga. Tapi berbicara soal itu membuat Jungkook makin tak bisa memejamkan bola matanya, dan ia harus benar-benar tidur karena, _demi_ _Poseidon_ , besok adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah baru, ia tak ingin datang dengan kantung mata buruk rupa dan bola mata kemerahan, itu akan menciptakan _first_ _impression_ yang amat sangat buruk.

Jungkook berbalik sekali lagi, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada ranjang Jimin yang terpaut delapan meter dari miliknya. _Namja_ yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu telah terlelap sejak jam belajar berakhir pada pukul sembilan tadi, dan ia terlihat benar-benar nyaman dalam gulungan selimut hitamnya. Kurang kerjaan, Jungkook berdiri dan merayap sehalus mungkin mendekati ranjang _round_ - _shaped_ itu dan bersimpuh di lantai. Ia memerhatikan semua detail dari wajah Jimin, mulai dari helaiannya yang nampak seperti di- _bleached_ , pipinya yang tirus, hidungnya yang bangir, dan yang paling sempurna adalah bibirnya, Jungkook tak tahu bahwa keberadaan bibir seperti itu ada di dunia ini; bagi Jungkook itu terlalu sempurna untuk ada pada manusia biasa, sehingga pemuda Jeon curiga bahwa Park Jimin adalah reinkarnasi seorang Dewi _Venus_. Ah, ingin rasanya Jungkook meminta pada Tuhan agar mengubah wajahnya seperti Jimin-tidak perlu semua, hanya sebagian agar setidaknya ia dapat terlihat maskulin. Yah, maskulin, bukan cantik.

"Kook"

Dan si jelmaan dewi _Venus_ itu kini telah bangun, kelopaknya membuka perlahan dan saat ia menemukan wajah Jungkook di hadapannya, bibir seksi itu melengkung bahagia. "Kau tak tidur?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau, Jimin sedikit menggeliat sebelum berakhir dengan mendudukkan diri atas ranjang.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa bangun?"

"Karena aku merasakan hembusan nafas panas di depan wajahku"

 _Ops_ , Jungkook menarik kedua telapaknya dan menutup hidungnya, merasa bersalah menjadi pengganggu dalam acara tidur lelap milik Jimin-hyung nya. "Maaf, _hyung_ " bisik Jungkook, matanya menelusuri wajah Jimin yang tertimpa cahaya redup dari lampu balkon lantai tiga dan mendapati sebuah senyum kecil di sana. Jimin membawa telapak kanannya untuk mengelus surai hitam Jungkook yang cukup berantakan, membuatnya makin mencuat kesana-kemari dan tersenyum konyol melihat hal itu.

"Aey, _hyung_ , jangan tertawa" secara otomatis Jungkook mengeraskan suaranya dan menarik jauh-jauh kepalanya dari jamahan seorang Park Jimin, "tidur lagi _hyung_ , besok kau bisa kesiangan _lho_ " ujar Jungkook, masih tetap dengan menjaga jarak aman karena ia dapat melihat senyum usil Jimin masih terpatri sempurna di wajah tampan itu.

Jimin menyibak selimutnya, menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya dan dengan sedikit memerintah ia mengendikkan dagu pada sang _dongsaeng_ , "bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat tahu bahwa adik kamarku tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedikitpun" Jungkook terperanjat, ia menggeleng cepat, ingin memberikan penolakan namun Jimin-bagaikan _shinkansen_ -memotong ucapannya.

"Kau tak bisa tidur, Kook. _Kau selalu takut gelap_ "

Putusan akhir Park Jimin membuat Jungkook terdiam; itu benar, ia bukan tak bisa tidur karena perkataan Yoongi atau ia yang tak mengantuk. Namun karena ia takut gelap. Dan dengan bodohnya ia lupa akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook hanya mendapat dua jam waktu tidur dikarenakan ia yang baru dapat terlelap setelah jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat selimut milik pemuda Park. Ia bangun pada pukul lima, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Jimin yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja sekolah mereka. Jimin sudah tampak hampir siap, ia hanya perlu mengancingkan kemeja dan memakai dasi maka ia sudah siap untuk pergi. Sedangkan Jungkook mandi saja belum- _heol_ , hebat sekali. Awalnya Jimin menyuruh dongsaeng-nya itu untuk kembali tidur, mengatakan bahwa masih ada sekitar tigapuluh menit sebelum waktu mandi yang ditetapkan, lagipula sekolah mereka dimulai pada pukul tujuh kurang seperempat, jadi seharusnya Jungkook masih dapat beristirahat sedikit lagi.

"Aish, mana dasiku?" Namun Jungkook menolak tentu saja. Ia segera pergi mandi di kamar mandi lantai satu, terpaksa meminta sabun dan pasta gigi pada salah salah satu teman seangkatannya karena kemarin sore ia lupa meletakkan tempat sabunnya di kamar mandi dan malah menyimpannya di dalam lemari. Jungkook menabur cukup banyak bedak bayi di punggung dan perutnya, menggosok-gosok pipinya hingga memerah lalu menyisir rambut hitamnya, untuk yang ini Jimin sedikit membantu dengan menata poni Jungkook yang sudah kelewat panjang itu dan menyisipkannya ke belakang telinga kanan Jungkook.

"Kook, sudah siap belum?" Jungkook cepat-cepat berlari keluar kamar, ia menggeleng pada Jimin dengan raut wajah ketakutan, "dasiku hilang, _hyung_ " lapornya, Jungkook mengaduh saat telapak Jimin mendarat di dahinya dan decakan terdengar dari kakak kelasnya itu.

" _Ppabo_ , ini baru hari perta-aish biarlah, nanti pinjam punya Yoongi- _hyung_ saja. Sekarang ayo, kau sudah ditunggu Taehyung" dengan tidak sabaran Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook, membuat pemuda Jeon itu terpekik kaget dan dengan terburu mengikuti langkah kaki Jimin yang lebih lebar darinya. Jungkook kewalahan saat menuruni tangga-tangga asrama yang lebar-lebar, membuatnya bahkan harus beberapa kali melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus agar bisa menyandingi Jimin. Jungkook bingung, Jimin bilang masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersiap saat ia selesai mandi tadi, namun kenapa sekarang ia malah ditarik dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi macam ini di saat waktu bahkan masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Dari lantai satu setengah Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang sedang memanggang roti di _toaster_ , di sampingnya ada anak yang kemarin memberikan sabun dan _shampoo_ -nya untuk Jungkook, sontak saja senyum Jungkook melebar, "Yugyeom- _ah_!" Panggilnya senang. Yang empunya nama langsung berbalik, bersamaan dengan orang lain yang bermarga Kim, "Yugyeom, sarapannya roti bakar?" Jungkook buru-buru melepas telapak Jimin dari pergelangannya dan berlari kecil ke arah Yugyeom, ia mematai dua iris bagel yang diolesi tumbukan krim bawang putih dan dua iris paprika di piring putih ceper milik temannya itu.

Jungkook terlalu sibuk mengomentari menu sarapan Yugyeom yang kelewat sehat dan sederhana itu, ia bahkan mencapitkan teman barunya itu dua potong bacon dengan alasan sebagai sumber protein yang tepat. Jungkook terlalu banyak berbicara hingga ia bahkan tak menyadari seorang Kim Taehyung yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum yang susah didefinisikan. Jungkook memang tak menyadari, tapi Yugyeom seratus persen sadar akan hal itu dan ia bahkan mendapat gestur dari Taehyung yang seakan menyuruhnya pergi- _okay_ , Yugyeom mulai mengendus hal aneh di antara _sunbae_ dan temannya itu, maka ia dengan cepat menarik piringnya dan pergi ke meja milik tingkat sepuluh, tak lupa mengingatkn Jungkook agar segera sarapan juga.

"Jungkook?"

"Oh, _hyung_!" Nah, ini baru sadar. " _Hyung_ tidak makan?" Di piring putih milik Taehyung, Jungkook dapat melihat dua potong _toast_ beroles _choco_ _crunch_ dan dua potong apel, kelihatan lebih lezat dari milik Yugyeom, pikirnya.

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu, "aku mau mengambil bagel namun seorang bocah memghalangi jalanku dengan mengobrol di depan meja" Taehyung tidak bermaksud menyindir Jungkook, ia hanya ingin menggoda adik kelasnya-yang kini tengah membulatkan kedua matanya dengan kaget dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Taehyung ingin tertawa, namun jika ia melepas sebuah tawa maka peran jahat dalam drama pagi mereka akan selesai, maka ia pun hanya menutup mulut dan mengajak Jungkook untuk segera sarapan. Taehyung mengambil meja yang agak jauh dari Kim Yugyeom, takut jika Jungkook malah akan menyerocos tak jelas dengan teman barunya itu alih-alih memakan sarapannya.

Jungkook mengambil beberapa kreker asin dan telur setengah matang untuk sarapannya, juga beberapa brokoli yang merupakan hasil paksaan dari Kim Seokjin yang kebetulan melewati mereka tadi. Jungkook tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan telurnya karena ia memang pecinta olahan telur dengan kuning yang masih cair itu, dan kreker asin-bahkan brokoli-sukses memasuki perutnya. " _Hyung_ " dan setelah menyampingkan piringnya ia memanggil Taehyung yang masih menggigit potongan apel keduanya, namja itu mengendikkan dagu karena tak bisa menjawab dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku merasa ada yang ganjil"

Taehyung menelan kunyahannya, "apa?" Jungkook menggeleng dan berpikir sesaat.

"Tak tahu" jawabnya. Jungkook mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk pada dagunya, ia merasa ada yang ganjil, namun ia tak tahu, ia merasa itu adalah hal yang penting, namun ia tak tahu, dan ketidaktahuan itu membuat Jungkook makin penasaran akan hal yang tak ia ketahui itu. _Hell_ , sejak kapan otak cemerlangnya yang rajin diasupi salmon dan vitamin itu jadi lambat macam ini. Bahkan sampai Taehyung mengajaknya untuk berangkat sekolah, Jungkook masih tak dapat mengingatnya, otaknya kini buyar ditambah lagi dengan ocehan Jimin yang membuatnya makin pusing.

Dan di tengah-tengah perjalanan Jimin berhenti, ia menatap Jungkook dan bertanya kaget, "Kook, mana tasmu?" Taehyung ikut berhenti, dan ikut menatapi Jungkook juga. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jungkook untuk menepuk dahinya, menghentak kaki, barulah kemudian berlari kembali ke asrama.

"TASKU!" tak lupa menjerit histeris sepanjang perjalanan kembali tentu saja.

Betapa bodohnya kau Jeon Jungkook, sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa ganjil sedari tadi adalah tas sekolahmu; dan kau hampir berangkat ke sekolah tanpa membawa apapun yang berkaitan dengan sekolah. _Konyol_.

.

.

.

Sebelum pindah ke tempat ini, Jungkook bersekolah di sebuah SMA swasta khusus laki-laki, sebuah sekolah di bawah naungan perusahaan milik keluarga ibunya yang terkenal dengan arsitektur dan akreditasinya yang benar-benar sempurna. Saat masih di sana Jungkook tiap hari harus belajar gila-gilaan, merelakan jam tidur malamnya untuk membuat ringkasan atau membuat _slide_ - _slide_ presentasi agar mendapat nilai yang cukup memuaskan agar tak dicap sebagai penerus keluarga yang gagal. Ayahnya tak pernah menuntut dirinya untuk menjadi sempurna, tak pernah ada yang menuntut dirinya untuk menjadi sempurna-tidak ada, bahkan ibunya sekalipun. Semuanya mencintai dirinya apa adanya, tak ada omong kosong akan dirinya yang harus menjadi seorang perfeksionis hanya karena merupakan cucu tunggal dari petinggi perusahaan Kim. Namun Jungkook yang memaksa dirinya sendiri, lahir dari keluarga bergelimang harta membuatnya takut akan menjadi anak manja, ia tak ingin berakhir di belakang meja CEO hanya karena warisan, ia ingin meraihnya sendiri. Meskipun untuk mencapai titik itu ia harus belajar berteman sekotak _tissue_ , berjaga-jaga jika hidungnya melelehkan cairan merah pekat karena faktor kelelahan.

Namun sekarang Jungkook bersyukur, kebiasaan bekerja kerasnya itu membuatnya tak perlu banting tulang untuk belajar di tempat baru. Lagipula ia juga dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa tingkat SMA ini mungkin lebih rendah dari sekolah lamanya, dilihat dari standar nilai juga kurikulumnya. Ini hari pertamanya, ia juga bocah baru di kelas itu, namun hany dalam hitungan jam hampir seluruh anak di kelas mengerumuni tubuh ringkihnya, bertanya macam-macam mengenai soal logaritma atau matriks yang tidak dapat mereka kerjakan. Jungkook hampir tak mendapat ruang untuk bernafas dan tangannya tak sempat merileks-kan otot-ototnya, yang Jungkook lakukan adalah terus menjelaskan sembari menuriskan baris-perbaris langkah dengan sangat teliti dan rapi.

"Terimakasih, Jungkook- _ah_!" Lalu di akhir _math_ _course_ Jeon Jungkook, seluruh murid yang tadi mengerubunginya menyerukan rasa terimakasih dengan begitu lantang lengkap dengan senyuman penuh rasa syukur di wajah mereka. Jungkook yang meskipun lelah mau tak mau balas tersenyum, perut bagian bawahnya sedikit tergelitik kala ia melihat senyum-senyum manis itu, dulu ia bahkan tak sempat beramah-tamah dengan teman sekelasnya karena terlalu sering berkutat dengan buku namun lihatlah sekarang, ia bahkan menghabiskan sebagian waktu istirahatnya untuk mengajari teman-temannya itu tentang suatu mata pelajaran.

Jungkook meregangkan tubuhnya, sedikit menitikkan air mata saat ia menguap Jungkook lalu mendorong kursinya dan beranjak keluar kelas, hendak memanfaatkan duapuluh menit waktu istirahat yang tersisa untuk membeli sebungkus roti cokelat atau sebotol _pomegranate_. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai Jimin sempat mampir ke kelasnya tadi, dan memberikan padanya sebuah buku panduan sekolah yang lengkap dengan peta-peta menuju tiap fasilitas sekolah-meskipun ini tak ada tertulis di peta namun Jimin memberi warna sebuah gudang kosong tempat ia biasa membolos dengan spidol berwarna merah, mengatakan bahwa tempat itu akan sangat berguna jika Jungkook sedang jenuh. Jungkook berencana menggunakannya jika pelajaran seni budaya nanti.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lantai dasar, Jungkook sempat menemui beberapa kakak asramanya, di antara mereka ada yang telah Jungkook ajak berkenalan hingga dengan mudah ia dapat menyapa nama mereka satu per satu, lalu salah satu di antara _hyung_ -nya itu berhenti, surainya pirang bersih dan matanya tersenyum bahagia pada Jungkook.

"Mau ke kantin, kah?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "iya _hyung_ , aku lapar dan kurasa aku butuh _kimbap_ "

" _Kimbap_?"

Jungkook menghela nafas dengan berat, sedikit banyak ada rasa kecewa karena ia sebenarnya mengharapkan roti bukan _kimbap_. Namun dilihat dari segi waktu, kemungkinan besar makanan berbahan terigu yang amat Jungkook candui itu pasti sudah ludes disikat oleh anak-anak lain.

"Aku ingin roti, namun kurasa roti sudah habis jadi _kimbap_ pun tak apa" lanjutnya.

Jimin sontak saja melengkungkan ujung bibirnya ke bawah, tampak tak suka dengan kalimat yang diucapkan si bocah Jeon itu. Jeon Jungkook tak butuh _kimbap_ , jika ia membutuhkan sepotong atau bahkan seloyang penuh roti maka ia akan mendapatkannya. Jimin tegaskan, orang di hadapannya ini, adik kamarnya sekaligus seseorang yang telah memikat hatinya dari awal itu akan selalu mendapat yang ia inginkan- _harus_ , Park Jimin akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk memenuhi keinginan Jeon Jungkook, entah itu kecil seperti roti atau besar seperti kebahagiaan.

"Mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

Dan hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan untuk memenuhi permintaan Jungkook tentu saja adalah mengikutsertakan dirinya kemana pemuda Jeon itu akan pergi.

.

"Hai, Chim"

"Yo, Tae"

Jimin melayangkan pukulan ringan pada bahu Taehyung kemudian menghempaskan bokong pada kursi kayu di sampingnya, di belakangnya Jungkook mengekor dengan nampan penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis roti-untuk ini, Jimin berhasil membuat ahjumma kantin menyetok persediaan roti hanya untuk Jungkook, jangan tanya bagaimana caranya membujuk wanita paruh baya itu-

"Hai, Tae- _hyung_ " Jungkook ikut menyapa, senyum tak kunjung pergi dari wajahnya saat Taehyung menunjuk bangku di seberang agar Jungkook segera duduk. Taehyung duduk sendirian di pojok kantin, sendirian sampai Jungkook dan Jimin datang lantas menginterupsi dirinya yang sedang menyesap susu putih dan menggigit wafer vanilla.

"Tae, bagi sedikit" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jimin langsung menyambar gelas tinggi milik Taehyung, meneguk isinya hingga tersisa setengah tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit pun, seakan kurang ia masih bersendawa dan tertawa puas di akhir tegukannya. Dalam hati Taehyung hanya merutuk Jimin dalam diam, untung teman, kalau bukan sudah pasti dahi Jimin sekarang sudah mendarat di lantai keras kantin. Tak ingin susu miliknya diserbu lagi maka Taehyung segera menenggaknya hingga habis.

Taehyung memang lebih tua dari Jungkook, namun cara minum susunya benar-benar tak elit, cairan putih itu sedikit tersisa di ujung-ujung bibir Taehyung dan bahkan membuat kumis susu di bawah hidungnya. Jungkook buru-buru menarik _tissue_ , memberi isyarat pada Taehyung untuk mendekat dan mengelap bibir _hyung_ -nya itu sebersih mungkin, " _hyung_ sudah besar, konyol sekali jika minum susu begini saja masih berantakan" omelnya saat wajah Taehyung telah seutuhnya bersih dari ceceran susu.

Taehyung tergelak, menumpukan dagu pada kedua telapaknya dan mengedip pada Jungkook, "aku rela celemotan disana-sini jika itu berarti kau akan mengelap bibirku seperti tadi"

 _Sialan_

"Kim Taehyung perhatikan mulutmu!"

Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tak mengetahui bahwa itu sebuah godaan. Kim Taehyung baru saja menggodanya. Kim Taehyung yang baru ia temui kemarin siang sudah berani menggodanya hari ini. _Menggodanya_ , menggoda Jungkook. _Sialan_.

"Kim Tae! Lihat wajahnya, ya ampun Jungkook-ku yang malang, sini sama _hyung_ " Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa menahan pipinya yang memerah seakan ada pembuluh darah yang pecah di sana. Ia masih menatap Taehyung yang tertawa kegirangan sembari mencomot wafer-wafer vanilla-nya. Jungkook malu, maka dari itu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung, membenamkan diri ke dalam pelukan Jimin yang terus mengelus-elus punggung sempitnya bagai kakak yang sedang memcoba melindungi sang adik dari ancaman jahat.

"Ya Jungkook _ie_ , kau marah?"

"Tidak" Jungkook berbisik, sekali-kali mengintip dari balik lengan Jimin hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung yang masih tersenyum. Jungkook tidak menyukai perasaan di mana perutnya serasa berputar dan membuatnya mual, ia benci bagaimana wajahnya kian memanas hingga mungkin saja Jimin dapat merasakan suhu wajahnya pada dada bidangnya itu. Taehyung adalah _hyung_ -nya, dan seharusnya hyung tidak membuat adiknya merasa seperti ini.

"Tenanglah Kook, aku hanya bercanda"

"Serius?"

Taehyung mengangguk, dan Jungkook melepas pelukannya pada Jimin sebelum membuka bungkusan roti miliknya lalu menggigitnya dalam gigitan besar. Semua sudah tak apa, perutnya sudah normal dan tak ada lagi suhu tak normal-Jungkook sudah baik-baik saja. Taehyung hampir saja memberikan satu kalimat sebelum matanya melihat Jimin, bagaimana sahabatnya itu menatap Jungkook dan membawa telapaknya untuk mengelus surai kehitaman Jungkook lalu membisikkn sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Taehyung tak mengerti, ini seharusnya bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata, namun mengapa hatinya serasa diremas saat melihat itu?

.

.

.

 _"Kau masih takut untuk dicintai kan, Kook?" Jungkook mengangguk, yang Jimin katakan benar-ia takut dicintai. Ia takut untuk mencintai dan dicintai._

.

.

.

Jungkook benar-benar _menyikat_ habis semua pelajaran seharian itu, ia mendapat nilai sempurna untuk tiap tugas lisan dan tertulis, membuat guru-guru yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya langsung memberi cap anak pintar baru pada dirinya. Jungkook senang akan hal itu, ia tidak bermaksud untuk tinggi hati, namun mendapat pengakuan akan kerja kerasmu adalah hal yang sangat Jungkook impi-impikan dan saat hal itu terwujud, hatinya seakan-akan meledak saking girangnya dan ia yakin otot pipinya sedikit merasa kram karena terus tersenyum.

Saat jam pulang telah tiba, Yugyeom dengan bersemangat mengajaknya pulang bersama agar mereka bisa mampir sebentar untuk membeli se _cup_ tinggi _gelato_ tiga _scoop_ dalam perjalanan pulang nanti. Jungkook menyetujuinya, ia sangat menyukai _gelato_ terutama yang vanilla. Kegandrungan Jungkook akan es krim dan _gelato_ muncul sejak kelas dua sekolah dasar, di mana sang ayah akan selalu memberinya tiga _scoop_ _gelato_ jika hasil ulangannya sempurna; saat itu ibunya terus mengomel pada sang ayah, khawatir jika putra tunggalnya flu atau mengalami obesitas karena terus dicekoki makanan manis itu, namun ayahnya-sama halnya dengan Jungkook-hanya menganggap itu sebagai ocehan seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa dan membiarkannya. Yah, meskipun pada suatu hari ayah Jungkook harus memohon pada sang istri untuk mengembalikan dompetnya yang ia sita- karena bayangkan saja, Jungkook mendapat duapuluh lima angka seratus di raport bayangannya, dan ibu mana yang mengizinkan anaknya memakan tujuhpuluh lima _scoop_ es krim pada waktu bersamaan, ha?

"Kook, kau mau rasa apa?" Jungkook biasa membeli vanilla, "aku mau cokelat dan original _scoop_ " namun sekali-kali mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda bukanlah hal yang buruk. Jungkook mengambil pesanannya, _gelato_ cokelat, matcha dan chocochips dengan waffle juga sirup mint, milik Yugyeom agak lebih polos dengan rasa cokelat dan mint juga wafer vanilla panjang beserta sebatang kit kat putih. Rasa yang pertama Jungkook dapat kecap ada manisnya cokelat, rasanya benar-benar lezat dan Jungkook rasa hal ini tidak boleh hanya ia rasakan sendiri; maka ia membeli satu lagi dengan cup penutup untuk Jimin, ia bahkan membeli dua kotak _Pocky_ untuk berjaga-jaga jika wafer di _gelato_ itu tidak cukup nanti.

Jungkook menjaga langkahnya agar tetap cepat saat sudah mulai memasuki hutan pinus, Yugyeom yang kesusahan mengikutinya akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan temannya itu berjalan duluan sedangkan dia berjalan terpaut sepuluh meter jauhnya. Jungkook tak ingin _gelato_ milik Jimin mencair, karena ia tahu betap tak sedap olahan susu dingin itu jika sudah tidak padat lagi. Jungkook beruntung, karena tepat saat ia melewati dapur asrama, Jimin ada di sana, tengah menuang air es dari botol ke dalam gelas kaca.

"Jimin- _hyung_!" Jungkook menjerit senang, ia mengayun-ayunkan bungkusan gelato saat Jimin berbalik padanya, dan pemuda itu hampir tersedak oleh air di dalam mulutnya saat melihat Jungkook yang berlari ke arahnya dengan begitu cepat.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , _hyung_ , _gelato_ " saat kantong kresek berwarna putih itu disodorkan padanya Jimin langsung mengintip, ia mendesah senang saat melihat _cup_ putih berisi benda manis itu dan mengucap terima kasih pada Jungkook. Berhubung milik Jungkook juga belum habis, maka mereka memutuskan untuk makan bersama di gazebo luar-kata Jimin ini adalah musim semi, dan kemungkinan besar ada beberpa buah peach yang telah matang di dekat gazebo itu. Maka tanpa mengganti seragam, mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, menyendok kecil-kecil olahan susu manis itu dan mencicipi milik satu sama lain.

Memang benar kata Jimin, ada beberapa peach yang telah matang, dan Jungkook menginginkannya. Ia hampir memetik satu jika saja tak ada seorang Min Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pagar belakang asrama, lengkap dengan overall jeans lusuh dan topi bertani. " _A_ _yo_ , Kook" sapanya sembari mengacungkan gunting taman yang dipenuhi lilitan duri tanaman. Yoongi memanjat pagar dan melempar senyum pada Jimin saat ia ikut mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu.

Jimin sempat menyodorkan sendok gelatonya, yang kemudian segera dijilat bersih oleh Yoongi, "terimakasih, Jim" katanya kemudian. Jungkook tetap memetik peach yang ia inginkan, sedikit mengelapnya dengan sweaternya sebelum menggigitnya, membiarkan cairan dari buah itu menuruni dagunya yang runcing.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Kook?"

"Bagus hyung" Jungkook mendecak saat Jimin menyeka ujung bibirnya, "aku tidak celemotan" protes Jungkook. Lalu ditepis Jimin dengan dengusan lucu, "kau celemotan, manisku"

Yoongi yang melihatnya memutar jengah kedua bola mata hazelnya, merasa kembali pada zaman ia bersekolah dulu, di mana ia pernah diperlakukan seperti itu juga, di mana ia bahkan pernah mendapat perlakuan yang lebih-tapi biarlah, masa lalu ya masa lalu, sekarang Yoongi hanyalah seorang bujang muda yang terlanjur lapuk dan tak bergairah hidup, bukan lagi remaja hiper yang manis dan lucu.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat teman di sini?"

"Sudah, si Gyeommie, terus Bambam-nama aslinya sangat aneh, sumpah- lalu Eunha"

"Seorang gadis?" Jimin bertanya tak percaya, pun juga Yoongi yang menunjukkan sedikit kekagetannya lewat matanya. _Hell_ , Jungkook tak tampak seperti pria yang akan memiliki seorang teman gadis.

"Iya, dia anak yang baik, ia memberiku bekalnya tadi saat istirahat kedua, bahkan ia memberiku susu pisang"

Jimin mengulum senyum; _itu bukan baik Kook, itu tandanya dia naksir._

Yoongi yang memiliki pemikiran yang sam dengan Jimin hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "katakan pada Jimin kalau dia macam-macam padamu, Kook"

Jungkook tak paham, ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "maksud _hyu_ -"

"Oh, itu Taehyung. Taehyung _ie_ , Jungkook memanggilmu!"

Bohong, Jungkook tak memanggil Taehyung. Jungkook berbalik ke belakang, melihat Taehyung yang baru pulang dari sekolah, tali tasnya hanya menggantung di satu sisi bahunya saja sementara di sisi lain ada almamater sekolah mereka. Wajah Taehyung terlihat agak kusut, namun ia tetap tersenyum saat menghampiri Jungkook, menyempatkan diri mengusap kepala sang _dongsaeng_ lalu memberi salam pada Yoongi.

"Eum, _gelato_? Mau dong" Taehyung setengah merengek saat mengatakannya, ia bahkan sampai berjongkok di samping Jungkook dan membuka mulutnya. Itu adalah sebuah cara yang lucu untuk meminta sesuatu, apalagi jika dilakukan oleh Kim Taehyung yang secara visual dapat diberi predikat sebagai pangeran berhati es-salahkan _jawline_ -nya yang kelewat tajam itu-

Jungkook pun menyuap seluruh sisa _gelato_ miliknya ke dalam mulut Taehyung, tertawa kecil saat namja Kim itu mengecap-ngecap bagai seorang bayi, lalu menggumamkan kata enak dengan senyum lebar. Saat _cup_ itu telah kosong Taehyung segera berdiri, mengambil tas Jungkook yang tergeletak di atas meja dan memberi isyarat untuk segera berdiri, "ayo masuk, kau harus mandi" jawabnya saat diberi tatapan tak mengerti oleh pemuda Jeon.

"Tapi Jimin- _hyung_ dan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Aku akan menemani Jimin sedikit lebih lama, kau masuklah" Yoongi buru-buru menjawab, ia tampak tersenyum pada Jungkook dan terus mengibaskan tangan agar Jungkook segera masuk bersama Taehyung. Yoongi hanya tidak tahu bahwa Jimin kini tengah menatapinya- ia tetap tak menyadarinya bahkan setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi dari situ- sedangkan seulas senyum sempat mampir di wajah Jimin sebelum _namja_ itu menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Jimin lelah, _sekali_.

"Sainganmu berat, Jim"

Dan percakapan ini akan membuatnya makin lelah.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ "

Tapi biarlah.

"Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Janji tetaplah janji, h _yung_ "

 _Sadarilah Park Jimin, bukan hanya kau yang lelah akan percakapan menyakitkan ini, namun namja pucat di hadapanmu itu lebih lelah lagi dibanding dirimu. Terlalu lelah sampai terkadang ia merasa mati lebih tepat daripada berlama-lama harus melihatmu memperjuangkan cinta yang sama sekali tak nyata._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Petrichor**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Yerin, sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang"

Wanita itu menggeleng tegas, wajahnya yang kaku makin mendingin kala bertemu tatap dengan pria paruh baya di hadapannya, "maaf _sajangnim_ , aku tak mengerti maksud anda" ucapnya lamat-lamat sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kukunya pada permukaan meja. Bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick_ merah darah mengulas senyum, tak ada keculasan atau kesan jahat di sana; hanya ada sebuah ulasan tulus dari seorang _putri_ pada _ayahnya_.

" _Appa_ , aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu"

Sang ayah mengusap wajahnya, gurat penuh kecemasan terukhir pada wajah pria kepala lima itu, ia berdehem untuk menetralkan emosi yang telah berkumpul jadi satu dalam benaknya-tak ingin membentak untuk kesok polosan sang putri.

"Yerin"

" _Appa_ , aku-"

Pria itu menggebrak meja, matanya nyalang, ini pertama kali dalam sepuluh tahun seorang Kim Yerin dapat melihat kemarahan sang ayah di luar urusan pekerjaan; dan wanita itu sedikit merasa sakit karenanya, " _appa_ , dengar-"

"Aku tak berbicara sebagai ayahmu, Kim Yerin"

 _Apa_ - _apaan_...

"Aku berbicara sebagai seorang kakek dari putramu"

Wanita itu menunduk, tangannya terburu menyambar ponsel dan tas selempangnya, "aku ada urusan mendadak, aku harus pergi _appa_ " ia bergegas berjalan keluar, namun tak urung langkahnya terhenti pula saat suara sang ayah terdengar lagi.

"Dimana pun kau letakkan Jungkook, lebih baik kau kembalikan dia sekarang juga Yerin"

Dimanapun ia meletakkan Jungkook, tak ada kaitannya dengan ayahnya. Semua ini telah ia pikirkan matang-matang, tak ada yang boleh mengubah pikirannya, maka ia membanting daun pintu, berjalan cepat-melewati pigura besar, yang membingkai foto Jungkook yang masih berusia lima tahun, dipangku oleh seorang bocah lain yang mirip dengannya.

.

.

.

Derap langkah itu terdengar sangat cepat, menggema jelas di lorong kamar Jungkook yang temaram, pemilik langkah itu adalah seorang pemuda berbalut jas resmi berwarna hitam dan bersurai cokelat madu yang begitu manis. Meskipun terburu ia tak lupa mengucapkan salam pada tiap penghuni asrama yang ia lewati dan mengingatkan mereka agar segera belajar mengingat jam belajar telah dimulai. Langkahnya makin terburu saat telah mendekati kamar milik pemuda Jeon, lantas saat kenop pintu telah berada di genggamannya ia memutarnya cepat, mengintip ke dalam dan mendecak kesal.

Kim Taehyung, orang yang ia cari sejak tadi, kini tengah terlelap di ranjang luas milik Park Jimin-ditemani Jeon Jungkook yang sedang belajar sambil menyeruput susu cokelatnya. Pemuda Jeon itu menoleh pada Seokjin, "oh, _hyung_ halo" dan memyapa dengan bibir berlukiskan susu cokelat. Seokjin tersenyum, lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa kayu chedar itu, ia mendecak kesal pada Taehyung yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut Jimin-ia pasti merasa nyaman sekali, dasar bocah kurang ajar, apa dia tak tahu betapa kelabakan seorang Kim Seokjin mencari dirinya? _Hell_ , hari ini mereka memiliki _dinner_ dengan ketua yayasan dan si jangkung jelek itu malah tidur seenak dengkulnya.

"Ia sudah lama tidur?" Jungkook yang merasa ditanyai mengangguk, Taehyung memang sudah tidur sejak mereka selesai mandi, dan Jungkook tak berani mengganggunya meskipun hanya untuk mengatakan agar memperbaiki posisi tidurnya yang tak elit itu. "Bisa tolong bangunkan dia untukku? Aku masih harus mencari Yoongi, katakan padanya bahwa ia harus segera mengikuti makan malam yayasan" pinta Seokjin. _Namja_ itu melambai cepat pada Jungkook sebelum kembali menderapkan pantofel hitamnya menuju kamar Yoongi.

Jungkook yang diberi amanat oleh kepala asrama pun hanya dapat melaksanakannya meskipun ia merasa tak tega untuk membangunkan _namja_ yang nampak sangat kelelahan itu, ia ingin membiarkan Taehyung tetap terlelap hingga jam makan malam, tapi apa daya-ia tak ingin dimarahi Seokjin- _hyung_ nya karena mengabaikan amant. Maka Jungkook berjalan ke sisi ranjang Jimin, menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung yang terbalut selimut, " _hyung_ , bangun _yuk_ , kau ada makan malam yayasan lho" bisiknya sembari terus menepuk bahu Taehyung. Beberapa kali Jungkook melakukannya, namun pemuda Kim tak kunjung membuka mata dan Jungkook tak tahu ia harus apa lagi agar ketua angkatan itu mau bangun.

Di benaknya terbersit mengenai bagaimana dulu sang ayah biasa membangunkannya, dan dulu cara itu selalu ampuh, tak pernah gagal dan ia selalu bangun dengan senyum karena perlakuan yang ayahnya berikan-ah, ia harap ini juga akan mempan pada Taehyung. Maka Jungkook membungkuskan lengannya ke sekeliling bahu Taehyung, tangan kirinya menarik pelan tubuh Taehyung agar bangkit duduk. Ini tak semudah yang Jungkook bayangkan karena tubuh Taehyung itu lebih besar dan berkilo-kilo lebih berat darinya. Dengan sedikit usaha ia berhasil membuat Taehyung terduduk, kepala bersurai abu-abu bersandar lemas di dada Jungkook dan Taehyung sedikit menggeliat karenanya-mungkin ia merasa tak nyaman.

" _Hyung_ , ayo bangun" Jungkook menepuk pipi Taehyung, sedikit lebih keras namun tak sampai membuat bekas di kulit _tan_ itu tentu saja. Jungkook tetap melakukannya, dan akhirnya Taehyung terbangun, dengan mata yang sayu dan masih kelelahan ia menatap Jungkook, mengukir senyum dan memeluk adik kelasnya itu dengan sayang, "makan malam, ya? Tunggu sebentar lagi, oke?"

Jungkook tersenyum; ia berhasil membangunkan Taehyung, tanpa perlu benar-benar melakukan apa yang biasa ayahnya lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Taehyung, Jungkook kembali pada pelajarannya, berteman dengan lampu belajar _portable_ dan meja lipat milik Jimin ia belajar di tengah kamar mereka, dengan telaten mengerjakan satu per satu soal kimia dari buku paketnya. Ia tidak berhadapan dengan _sin_ dan _cos_ memang, namun gambar-gambar atom dan hitungannya membuat kepalanya cukup pusing juga pada akhirnya. Di saat ia hendak mengambir lembar coretan yang baru, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Jimin yang rambutnya tertutupi sehelai handuk kecil. Pemuda itu mengusak-usak rambut pirangnya yang masih sangat basah saat berjalan mendekati Jungkook, dan samar-samar Jungkook dapat mencium aroma Jimin-vanilla dan menthol yang segar, bahkan namja itu sedikit beraroma _aftershave_ , Jungkook jadi miris mengingat bahwa ia bahkan belum pernah bercukur sekali pun seumur hidupnya. _Heol_.

"Belajar kimia, heum?" Jimin ikut duduk dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Jungkook, meneliti semua jawaban yang Jungkook tulis di buku bergaris dan ia berdecak kagum saat tak menemukan kecacatan apapun di pekerjaan adik kamarnya itu. "Kau memang pintar kimia ya, Kook"

"Aku tidak pintar kimia _hyung_ , aku hanya menyukainya"

Jungkook kembali menggoreskan tinta penanya, menulis rumus hitungan atom dengan teliti. Di belakangnya Jimin tersenyum, "pantas saja kau sangat ingin bekerja di laboratorium NASA" sama halnya seperti angin, bisikan Jimin sama sekali tak dapat terdengar oleh Jungkook, melewati namja itu begitu saja-dan setengah hati Jimin teriris karena ia merasa sudah cukup banyak memberi kode. Namun semua bekerja bagai angin lalu saja.

Jimin menjauhkan dirinya, cepat-cepat melanjutkan mengeringkan rambut sambil melempar diri ke atas ranjang Jungkook, ia memang sempat menerima erangan tak terima dari pemuda Jeon yang tak rela spreinya yang licin menjadi berantakan karena Jimin-namun biarlah, Jungkook pada akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan _hyung_ -nya itu berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Jimin tidak tidur, ia hanya sekedar berbaring dengan memeluk bantal Jungkook, bidikan netranya tak lepas dari seorang Jeon Jungkook- _hell_ , ia merasa konyol saat ia terus mencuri pandang pada pemuda itu dan mengulas senyum kemudian, ia merasa seperti bocah yang baru pertama kali kasmaran, padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

"Kook"

"Iya _hyung_?"

Jimin berguling turun dari ranjang, mendekati Jungkook yang menjawab panggilannya tanpa menoleh barang sedikitpun. "Kau mau chocopie? Atau mungkin teh? Makan malam masih sejam lagi lho" tawar Jimin, ia kembali pada posisi sebelumnya-menumpukan lagi dagu runcingnya pada bahu sempit sang _dongsaeng_ , merasakan betapa halus helaian cokelat milik manusia kelewat lucu di depannya itu pada pipinya. Jungkook mengangguk samar, "kalau kau tak keberatan maka aku oke-oke saja _hyung_ " jawabnya masih dengan tatapan terfokus pada latihan soal, sama sekali tak menggubris Jimin yang bibirnya mengkerut kesal. Ini Jimin yang kekanakan atau memang tak mendapat perhatian yang diharapkan memang sangat mengesalkan?

"Kook"

"Iya, _hyung_?"

Jimin merengek, "tatap aku saat berbicara, Kook" _heol_ , ini memang Jimin yang kekanakan, ia bahkan sedikit membenturkan dahinya pada bagian belakang kepala si jenius Jeon. Dengan tak elit menghasilkan erangan dari Jungkook yang malang. Untuk sejujur-jujurnya, Jungkook itu sama sekali tak melakukan apapun yang salah, ia hanya mengerjakan soal dengan serius dan tekun layaknya siswa teladan. Namun, si Park Jimin bodoh yang haus akan perhatian memaksanya untuk membalik badan dan memberi pandangan kebingungan lengkap dengan kernyitan seribu satu tanda tanya.

" _Hyung_ , _wae_?"

"Heum?"

Pengganggu kelas kakap dengan wajah estetik itu mencorongkan bibir, tanpa repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Jimin dengan santainya menarik kedua pipi kenyal milik si Jeon muda, dengan buas menggerakkan wajah manis itu seenak dengkul seakan wajah Jungkook adalah boneka terlucu dan terlugu yang pernah ia lihat dan sentuh. "Kau kenapa lucu sekali sih? Sini _hyung_ cium"

Jimin menarik Jungkook mendekat, mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu di seluruh wajah Jungkook. Bibirnya yang dilapisi pelembap menyebabkan bunyi kecup yang sangat kentara, namun Jimin malah menyukainya-ia menyukai bagaimana bibirnya membuat Jungkook menjerit-jerit bagai anak perawan yang mau dijamah. Yah, di mata Jungkook mungkin Jimin nampak seperti pedofil sekarang.

"Ah _hyungggg_ geliiiii"

" _Hyung_ tidak dengar apa-apa"

Jimin tertawa saat Jungkook berusaha menarik diri darinya. Hei, _namja_ di hadapannya ini memiliki tubuh yang begitu rapuh sedangkan ia memiliki berlapis-lapis otot, jadi percuma saja berjuang dengan terus bergerak karena Jimin bahkan dapat menahannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Di dalam rontaannya, Jungkook masih sempat menjerit kecil kala Jimin masih mencuri satu-satu kecupan pada pipinya.

Beberapa hal yang dapat disimpulkan dari kejadian sebelumnya pasti akan terasa sangat membingungkan. Bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook yang merasa tak nyaman saat hanya digoda oleh Kim Taehyung, dan ia yang bersikap normal-anggap saja menjerit itu normal-saat seluruh wajahnya dipolesi _lipbalm_ dari bibir tebal Park Jimin. Jungkook benar-benar menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda dalam menghadapi kedua orang itu.

Namun ini benar-benar berbeda, kasus mereka tak bisa disamakan. Jimin, di satu sisi adalah namja yang baru ia kenal, namun memiliki aura hangat bagai seorang kakak yang sungguh membuat Jungkook tak risih sama sekali, lalu di sisi satunya ia adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang memiliki hormon anak SMA yang normal hingga mungkin saja kecupan yang ia beri dalam kuantitas kelewat banyak itu adalah hasil kerja hormonnya. Lalu Taehyung; Jungkook sama sekali tak paham kata apa yang harus ia berikan pada namja berbola mata bening itu. Ia ingin menyebutnya kakak, namun ia terlalu kuat untuk disebut sebagai kakak-dan Jungkook ingatkan, tak ada seorang kakak yang dapat membuat beribu kupu-kupu mengaduk isi perut sang adik dengan begitu hebat. Jadi, Jungkook tegaskan, kedua orang yang merupakan kakak kelasnya itu tak bisa ditanggapi dengan cara yang sama.

" _Hyung_ , henti-"

"Oh!" Bola mata Jimin membulat, membuat Jungkook dapat melihat jelas warna dan guratan _softlens_ yang ia pakai.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Jungkook mendengung bingung, apalagi saat cubitan Jimin berubah menjadi tangkupan hangat pada wajahnya. Tak ada lagi tawa dari Jimin, seluruh rautnya berubah serius kala ia membawa wajah Jungkook lebih dekat ke arahnya. Tatapan intens yang Jimin berikan pada satu titik di wajahnya membuat jantung Jungkool berdegup tak karuan, apa ada yang salah dengan wajah tampannya? Tak mungkin 'kan masih ada sisa sabun atau cream di sana?

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" Jungkook memberanikan diri bertanya, dan Jimin menghentikan tatapan intens-ny begitu suara Jungkook memecah keheningan.

Katanya, "tahi lalat di hidungmu"

"Ha?"

Jimin menyengir, "dulu saat kecil belum terlalu kentara kan? Apa baru mulai kentara saat kau di sekolah dasar?"

Oh...tahi lalat itu, yang ada pada cuping hidungnya.

"Ini?" Jungkook menunjuknya, dan Jimin mengangguk.

"Ini dari aku kecil memang sudah kentara kok hyung" jawaban Jungkook adalah tipuan, dan Jimin tampak mengernyitkan dahi, di ambang tidak percaya dan ragu-ragu. Dalam benaknya ada pertanyaan, _apa memang aku yang salah ya?_

Tanpa tahu bahwa Jeon Jungkook sedang tercenung pada soal kimianya, menatapinya tanpa minat-terus begitu hingga Jimin berjalan keluar untuk mengambil chocopie.

Jungkook meraba sendiri hidungnya, mengarahkan tubuh pada permukaan cermin datar di lemarinya dan bergidik sendiri saat melihat rupa hidungnya. Ia bergumam seorang diri, "ini memang di sana...sejak aku kecil kan?"

Kecil yang dimaksud Jungkook penuh dengan keambiguan. Ia sendiri tak tahu kapan titik hitam itu muncul di sana. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa itu muncul saat ia di sekolah dasar, namun logikanya-yang penuh alasan dan alibi-mengatakan bahwa itu telah ada sejak ia lahir. Jujur saja, jika ia membuka kembali album lamanya, tanda itu baru ada saat ia duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar-namun Jungkook hanya terlalu _takut_ , ia takut untuk mengiyakan perkataan Jimin-yang seakan mengetahui bagian terdetail dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Taehyung menjatuhkan bokongnya pada sofa beludru merah hati itu, sedikit keras ia melakukannya hingga ada bunyi retak tak nyaman pada kaki-kaki kursi. Wajahnya datar, sama sekali tanpa ekspresi- tatapannya pun sama saja, ia menatap hampa pada puluhan pot berisi bunga matahari yang berderet di taman asrama. Warna-warna kuning kelopaknya yang katanya dapat membuat suasana hati dapat membaik, sama sekali tak mempan pada Kim Taehyung.

Ingin rasanya Taehyung menjerit frustasi, namun ia yakin itu akan terlihat menyedihkan baginya yang selalu tampil tenang. Lagipula menjerit hanya karena hal tak masuk akal ada sebuah keanehan yang patut dipertanyakan penyebabnya. Namun itu dia titik problematikanya; Taehyung tidak tahu penyebab dari hal yang membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah itu.

"Kim Taehyung!" Uh, ada eksistensi lain di taman itu. Taehyung buru-buru mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu menoleh dengan torehan senyumnya yang sempurna. Ia melambai senang saat tahu pemilik suara itu adalah Min Yoongi, " _hyung_ tidak ikut sesi dansanya?" Namun ia juga heran mengapa namja pucat itu malah berada di luar ruangan, bukannya ada di dalam sana dan berdansa dengan beberapa pria atau wanita dari yayasan mereka. Yoongi adalah salah satu manusia penting di dalam yayasan cabang mereka, jadi si pucat itu seharusnya wajib berada di dalam sana.

"Tidak ada yang menarik" _bukan tidak ada_ , _Min_ _Yoongi_.

"Kau yakin _hyung_?"

Yoongi mencibirkan bibirnya dan menggeletakkan tubuh sekenanya di atas bangku, "diam Kim Taehyung"

"Yakin bukan karena tak ada pangeranmu di dalam sana?"

 _Dasar Taehyung bodoh_ , "diam"

"Kau masih mencintainya"

"Jangan mengajakku berkelahi Kim Taehyung" Taehyung tidak mengajakmu berkelahi, Min Yoongi. Ia hanya memberikan sebuah penuturan yang jujur. Hanya saja seorang Min Yoongi tidak memiliki kesadaran untuk menyetujui perkataan Taehyung; Min Yoongi yang dewasa dan sarkastik itu susah diajak berkoordinasi jika sudah berada dalam bahasan sensitif macam ini-ia tak sudi menyetujui, katanya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa di luar?" Yoongi memiliki beratus keahlian, salah satunya yah ini, membelokkan topik dengan begitu tajam, ia bahkan tak peduli jika lawan bicaranya tak nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Jawab aku, Tae" ia menolak menjawab, namun kini malah menuntut jawaban- _heol_ , kau _daebak_ sekali Min Yoongi.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari gundukan semak bunga pada lingkaran bulan sempurna yang akhir-akhir ini makin sering menampakan diri. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Yoongi sedang menunggu jawaban darinya dengan tidak sabaran, namun Taehyung sendiri tak yakin jika memberi jawaban yang ngawur maka Yoongi akan menerimanya. Jujur saja alasan Taehyung berada di luar adalah sebuah masalah yang tak bisa ia bagikan secara bebas, karena beban mengenai hal itu patut hanya disimpan olehnya saja. Bahkan Yoongi yang sempurna itu pun akan mengalami migrain mendadak jika Taehyung menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau mau tahu mengapa aku tak di dalam _hyung_?"

"Eoh"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, membiarkan sapuan angin malam yang dingin menjadi sensasi tersendiri yang membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku. "Sama denganmu hyung, aku di luar karena di dalam sana tak ada pangeranku"

"Pangeran?"

Taehyung mengangguk pasti, "yep, pangeran" dan jawaban Kim Taehyung membuat Min Yoongi mengerutkan dahi lebih dalam, sama sekali tak mengerti arti jawaban pemuda Kim itu. Lalu tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas putih miliknya, menarik keluar kotak berwarna silver dan melemparnya pada Taehyung-yang mana membuat pemuda itu agak kaget juga.

"Makan itu, kuyakin rasa lapar membuat otakmu agak tak normal" setelah mengatakan hal semacam itu, Min Yoongi pun melangkah pergi, dengan gaya begitu sok seakan-akan ini adalah drama picisan. Ia meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian, hanya berdua dengan bungkusan yang pemuda Kim genggam dalam diam.

"Aih _hyung_ , aku tak begitu suka chocopie" lalu diam itu berubah saat Taehyung mulai mengomel sendiri sembari menatap langit malam.

.

.

.

Jimin tak kunjung kembali sejak ia pergi sedari tadi, katanya mau mengambil sekotak chocopie dan sepoci teh dari dapur untuk camilan Jungkook. Namun batang hidung bangir pemuda itu tak kunjung menunjukkan diri, bahkan Jungkook sama sekali tak mendengar adanya gebukan-gebukan brutal tapak kaki pada lantai lorong kamarnya. Ini hanya Jungkook atau memang malam ini asrama mereka sepinya bukan main seperti keadaan Hiroshima setelah diluluhlantakan pasukan Sekutu?

Dulu, sebelum ia berpindah posisi sebagai penghuni asrama baru, Jungkook sangat menyukai suasana tenang macam ini. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa tempat dengan suasana sepi nan tenang merupakan surga, di mana ia bisa menghafal dan mengerjakan semua soal tanpa ada usikan apapun. Yah, meskipun terkadang sang ayah akan tiba-tiba menghancurkan suasana itu dengan membobol masuk ke dalam kamar super bersihnya dengan membawa sepiring besar kue loyang dan menyuruhnya agar beristirahat dan menikmati _tea_ _time_ bersama sang ibu.

Ya ampun, kenangan kurang ajar itu-ingin rasanya Jungkook memaki dirinya sendiri, bukannya apa, namun ia benci rasa sakit pada ulu hatinya tiap bayangan wajah sang ibu muncul dalam benaknya. Ia selalu berulang kali mengingatkan diri agar melupakan sang ibu, namun itu hanya mudah di mulut saja, karena pada faktanya melupakan wanita itu termasuk dalam salah satu hal yang hanya akan menghasilkan kenihilan meskipun sudah dicoba untuk dilakukan dengan kerja keras. Bagaimana seorang Jeon muda mampu melupakan wanita yang selalu hadir dalam enambelas tahun hidupnya, dari matahari terbit hingga bulan menghilang? Jawabannya adalah tidak mungkin, dan Jungkook menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk hal itu. _Heol_.

Jungkook mendengus kesal, ia menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya pada tumpukan bantal di sisi permadani dan berguling singkat di situ, dalam usaha meregangkan otot dan _meregang_ otaknya yang mumet-penuh dengan segala macam pemikiran tak manusiawi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sempat- _meski_ _hanya_ _sekilas_ -ia memikirkan soal Taehyung, apa yang sedang _hyung_ satu itu lakukan sekarang? Ia masih di acara yayasan seharusnya, tapi apa dia masih makan? Atau jangan-jangan ia tengah berdansa dengan gadis-gadis cantik perwakilan dari asrama perempuan?

"Aish, Jeon jelek Jungkook, pikiranmu itu"

Tertangkap basah, hampir seluruh pimpinan divisi dalam otak Jungkook sedang menertawakan pemikiran sang Jeon muda, bahkan salah satu bagian di otak cemerlang itu memberi komando cepat pada pipi bulat Jungkook, ' _buat_ _ia_ _merona_ ' katanya, dan Jungkook benar-benar merona bagai sajian lobster rebus pada hidangan restoran favoritnya.

Jungkook tak ada maksud apa-apa. Serius, ia tak memiliki maksud apa-apa saat memikirkan wajah estetik seorang Kim Taehyung. Tunggu...

"Dia tidak estetik!"

"Siapa yang tidak estetik?"

Dan kamar seluas minimarket itu menjadi saksi bagaimana Jungkook menjerit bagai seorang gadis dan merayap naik ke atas kasur Jimin, bola matanya yang sudah sebulat cookies cokelat itu makin melebar beberapa mili dan bibir cherry-nya mengatup tiba-tiba, seolah-olah ada jahitan tak kasat mata-yang Jungkook harapkan sungguh ada- berusaha menahan kata-kata lain keluar dari mulut kurang ajarnya itu.

Mulut kurang ajar yang kurang kerjaan, di mana anggota tubuhnya itu yang kini harus membuatnya terkaku penuh dusta di hadapan Kim Taehyung yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum congkak-yang entah untuk apa ia berikan, karena di mata Jungkook senyum macam itu malah hanya merusak keestetikan Kim Tae-

Tuh kan, estetik lagi!

Jungkook buru-buru memukul dahinya sendiri, berupaya keras menceraikan kata estetik dan Kim Taehyung agar ia tak perlu lagi menanggung beban berupa rasa sapah tingkah macam ini. Lah, ini lagi, kenapa si Kim itu malah berjalan masuk? Dan ia masih memakai sepatu mahalnya. Astaga, ingatkan Jungkook agar melapor pada Jimin bahwa Taehyung-lah yang telah mengotori permadani abu-abu kesayangannya itu.

" _Hyung_ , sepatumu tolong. Jimin- _hyung_ akan mengomel nanti" ini peringatan pertama.

"Oh iya, maaf" dan langsung ditanggapi dengan baik. Kim Taehyung memang patut diacungi jempol jika sudah bersangkut paut dengan kata-kata dari Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik lepas sepatu miliknya, sepasang alas kaki itu ia letakkan di samping milik Jungkook sebelum kembali ia langkahkan telapak lebarnya pada permadani itu, kali ini tanpa perlu takut mendengar peringatan dari Jungkook-meski jujur saja ia menyukai bagaimana nada menggemaskan anak itu saat memberi peringatan ringan padanya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Taehyung tertarik adalah tumpukan kertas carut-marut di atas meja lipat cokelat yang ia tahu adalah kepunyaan Jimin. Taehyung menunduk dan mengambil selembar, lalu kekehan keluar dari bibirnya-sialan, ia rasa harus mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena telah mengambil kertas yang penuh rumus kimia itu dengan polosnya.

"Kau suka kimia, ya?" Taehyung harap tidak.

"Suka _hyung_ " okay, Taehyung mengutuk Santa karena tidak mau mengabulkan harapannya.

"Dasar bocah jenius, aku bahkan tak tahan melihat rumus sebanyak ini kau tahu? Padahal aku setingkat di atasmu"

Jungkook sering mendengar perkataan seperti itu sejak masih di sekolah menengah pertama, padahal ia rasa hal itu biasa saja. "Aku mau bekerja di NASA, makanya harus suka kimia" itu salah satu alasan mengapa ia sangat mencintai kimia, "dan juga di sekolah lamaku, para gadis menyukai namja yang pintar kimia" lalu ini adalah alasan lain yang asal-asalan ia buat.

" _Heol_ , gadis mana yang mau jatuh cinta pada _namja_ yang pasti lebih cantik dari mereka"

"He, _hyung_ sembarang, aku tidak cantik"

"Kau cantik, _dongsaengie_ "

Kukuh pada pendirian bahwa ia sebenarnya tampan adalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka, karena dari senyum miring Taehyung ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pendapat sang _hyung_ sudah tak dapat ia lengserkan. Jujur saja secuil harga dirinya tengah terlunta-lunta menahan rasa sakit karena disebut cantik, yang notabene biasa ditujukan bagi gender kaum hawa. Namun Jungkook menabahkan diri sendiri, biarlah apa yang Taehyung katakan ia terima utuh-utuh saja-soal berkeluh kesah dapat ia tumpahkan pada Jimin jika ia sudah kembali nanti.

" _Hyung_ , kok cepat sekali acaranya selesai?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran penuh coretan tangan setan itu dan dengan kasual menanggalkan jas hitamnya, yang menghasilkan peringatan lagi dari yang lebih muda. "Jas nya tolong digantung yang rapi _hyung_ , aku tak mau kamarku dan Jimin- _hyung_ berantakan" dan ini dia perintah kedua, dalam hati Taehyung sedikit mengomel tentang Jungkook yang menjadi kian berani padahal baru beberapa hari di sini. Padahal masih lekat di ingatannya bagaimana sikap awal namja itu kala pertama masuk; bersikap malu dan selalu tersipu bagai anak kucing minta diberi makan, bahkan ia selalu mengikuti Taehyung kemana-mana, dan lihat ia sekarang, sudah berani memerintah _sunbae_ -nya. Penghuni asrama memang bukan main hebatnya, mereka dapat dengan mudah mengubah-atau mengorek-kepribadian seseorang.

"Iya, iya, kugantung"

"Nah, itu baru benar"

Jungkook menekuk ke atas kedua kakinya saat Taehyung mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, ia setengah menyandar pada _bed_ _rest_ milik Jimin dengan kaki ia luruskan ke belakang punggung Jungkook, membuat sedikit sprei pada ujung ranjang menjadi berantakan tak berbentuk-haha, maaf Park Jimin, tapi relakanlah kerapian ranjang indahmu itu kali ini.

"Jadi, kenapa _dinner_ -nya cepat sekali?"

"Sebenarnya acara belum selesai, tapi aku pulang duluan" ia bosan, jujur saja.

"He? Aey, kau lari dari tanggung jawab hyung" ya, perkataan Jungkook ada benarnya juga sih, namun apa daya seorang Taehyung yang memang benar-benar tak merasa senang ataupun tertarik di antara kerumunan manusia elit itu? Daripada menyiksa diri dengan memaksakan diri tetap berada di sana, lebih baik Taehyung pulang.

"Dan kenapa _hyung_ pulang duluan?"

"Karena bosan"

Itu jawaban yang tak cukup memuaskan, "kenapa bosan, _hyung_?" Maka Jungkook bertanya lagi.

Pertanyaan yang menghasilkan tolehan Taehyung dan juga jari telunjuk yang mengacung padanya, "karena kau tak ada di sana, Jungkook _ie_ " bagaimana bibir Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat itu lamat-lamat membuat Jungkook dapat mendengar cipakan saliva dari dalam mulut hyung-nya, dan anehnya itu terdengar _panas_ dibandingkan menjijikkan. Namun mengabaikan hal itu, mengapa Taehyung harus bosan saat ia tak ada? Memang apa pikirnya Jungkook itu? Sebuah mainan atau televisi? _Heol_.

"Kau tak mengerti maksudku?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "yah, maksudku aku menyukai saat kau ada di sekitarku. Jadi saat kau tak ada, semuanya terasa membosankan" Taehyung mengatakannya dengan begitu lancar, selancar pidatonya pada malam pemilihan ketua angkatan asrama. Yah, tanpa Taehyung tahu bahwa perkataannya yang selancar jalur _busway_ itu baru saja membuat jantung anak adam di sampingnya hampir berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perkataan Taehyung sebenarnya tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, malah itu hanyalah gombalan murahan dari masa batu yang sama sekali tak bermutu. Namun Jeon Jungkook berhasil dibuatnya gugup tak ketolongan hanya karena itu.

"Jadi, maksud _hyung_ , aku mengasyikkan begitu?"

Taehyung tertawa, benar-benar keras hingga Jungkook takut anak-anak lain di lantainya akan ketakutan karena tawa Taehyung yang menggelegar bagai bunyi roda buldoser itu. " _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?"

"Kau konyol sekali Jungkook- _ah_ "

Konyol? "Maksud _hyung_?" Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Aku bilang begitu karena aku menyukaimu, _dongsaeng_ -ku"

.

.

.

"Ya, kau bisa mentransfernya" sosok itu tersenyum. Senyumnya benar-benar sempurna ditimpa cahaya rembulan.

"Eoh, aku membuatnya tertawa dan kesal secara bersamaan, namun aku sudah cukup banyak memberi kode padanya"

 _"Benar, kah? Apa ia senang di sana?"_

"Aku tidur, makan dan tinggal bersamanya, dan sejauh ini ia tampak bahagia"

Sosok lain di seberang telepon tertawa kecil, "baiklah, akan kuntransfer uangnya malam ini. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu" lalu mematikan sambungan telepon setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu.

Sedangkan manusia tinggi yang berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah taman tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, wajahnya menengadah pada bulan, dan tangannya meremat pelan kotak silver yang sudah kosong hingga setengah tak berbentuk.

Ia berbisik pada sang bulan, memberi tahu sebuah curahan hati yang tak terlalu penting pada malam itu. Katanya, "ini hanya aku, atau memang chocopie terasa agak berbeda malam ini?"

.

.

.

Jungkook tetap menunggu Jimin hingga hampir tengah malam, meskipun pada saat bel terakhir jam tidur berbunyi _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menyerah dan jatuh tertidur di atas tumpukan kertas kimia miliknya. Ia tertidur dengan begitu damai meksipun tanpa bantal ataupun selimut. Tetap begitu hingga _hyung_ -nya kembali ke kamar tigapuluh menit kemudian.

"Kook, ayo naik ke kasur" Jimin kembali, dan ia langsung berjongkok di samping Jungkook, menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu adiknya agar segera bangun atau setidaknya setengah tersadar untuk memindahkan diri ke atas ranjang.

"Kook" tak digubris.

"Kook" menggeliat sekali, namun tetap belum bangun.

"Kook _ie_ sayang" ketiga kalinya, dan Jungkook tak bangun juga.

Jimin menghela nafas berat, mau tak mau ia harus tetap membangunkan Jungkook meskipun ia tahu bahwa si manis itu akan susah sekali untuk dibangunkan. Namun, Jimin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa hanya menyelipkan tangannya di balik punggung Jungkook, menarik lengannya dengan lembut hingga Jungkook bersandar sempurna pada dada bidangnya. Lantas dengan senyum kecil ia _mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jungkook_ , berbisik, "bangun, Kook _ie_ " dan tertawa senang saat perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak itu membuka dan menampakkan netra sebening kaca milik Jungkook.

Ah, dan coba tebak apa yang pertama Jungkook katakan.

"Chocopie-nya mana?"

Jimin ingin tertawa, namun tak urung tetap ia jawab, "ada di atas meja, tinggal sebungkus, yang sebungkus sudah hyung makan tadi" dan sialnya Jimin harus terima-terima saja dengan rengekan Jungkook yang terdengar kemudian karena tak terima bahwa chocopie yang ia tunggu telah bersemayam di dalam usus Jimin. _Heol_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo, iya, halo. Grace is here. Thank you for you guys who had reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Oh iya, ini ff kan judul luar nya Him, tapi di dalemnya judulnya petrichor (ada yang sadar ga?), itu karena emang kayak sub-title nya gitu. Jadi nanti sekali-kali bisa berubah lagi. Jadi mohon dipahamin aja ya, wajar authornya aja ga jelas kek gini.**

 **Last, muah muah love you guys so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Petrichor**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku memperumit segalanya, _hyung_ "

"Ya, kau memperumitnya"

Yoongi dan Taehyung bertatapan, bertukar helaan nafas lelah yang sama sebelum Yoongi menyingkirkan wajah Taehyung dari hadapannya, mengganti fokus pada sebatang rokok yang terselip di antara bibir merah cherry-nya. Yoongi pernah bersumpah akan berhenti merokok, namun kini tak ada alasan untuk tetap memegang sumpah sialan itu.

"Kau mau?" Taehyung mengernyit kala kotak rokok putih itu Yoongi sodorkan padanya, ia menggeleng tegas dan dengan kasar menarik batangan itu dari bibir Yoongi, mencampakkannya ke tanah dan menginjaknya kasar.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tak merokok lagi" Taehyung melotot.

"Dan jangan coba-coba menjadikan stres sebagai alasan kau merokok" Taehyung buru-buru menyambung saat dilihatnya Yoongi hendak menyanggah. Taehyung tetap menjaga tatapannya pada Yoongi, setelah namja itu berbalik barulah Taehyung melunakkan rautnya. Dengan rasa bersalah ia membawa Yoongi ke bahunya, mengelus helaian hitam mantan kakak kelasnya itu dengan sayang.

"Ini masalahku _hyung_ " Taehyung berbisik, meskipun ia merasakn gerakan gusar tubuh kecil Yoongi namun telapaknya masih tetap berada di pucuk kepala namja yang lebih tua tersebut.

"Aku yang membutuhkan segalanya. Aku yang mengharapkan hal itu, jadi berhentilah menjadi tertekan karena masalah yang bukan menjadi urusanmu"

"Tapi kau hanya akan berakhir menyakitinya" tandas Yoongi di dalam nada yang begitu berat, tatapannya datar pada lantai dan nafasnya terseret di kala bahu Taehyung menegang. Yoongi mengenal Taehyung dengan baik, mereka tumbuh bersama sejak Taehyung pertama masuk ke dalam lingkungan asrama, dan ia paham benar segala macam masalah yang berkecamuk di benak remaja tanggung itu sekarang ini.

Yoongi tahu bahwa Taehyung sedang mengusahakan sesuatu, ia mengusahakan hal yang akan menyakiti berbagai pihak namun tetap ia lakukan demi kelangsungan hidupnya semata- _Taehyung_ _egois_ , dan entah mengapa Yoongi tak apa dengan hal itu. "Hanya pastikan saja bahwa kau takkan menyakiti Jimin pada akhirnya Tae" Yoongo berujar tegas, memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya seraya menatap Taehyung.

"Huh, terserahlah. Omong-omong, apa kau tahu bahwa sejak tadi ada Jimin yang sedang duduk di seberang taman sana? Menatapimu dengan senyum bodoh?"

Yoongi melepas lekatan kepalanya dari bahu Taehyung, matanya bergulir pada sosok lain yang duduk terpaut duapuluh meter jauhnya dari ia dan Taehyung.

Jimin hanya duduk berbalut piyama di sana, ada dua mug besar di kedua belah tangannya, dan sebuah senyum lebar tersungging kala manik mereka bersinggungan dalam satu garis yang sama. Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, melambai kecil pada namja itu dan tertawa kala Jimin membalas lambaiannya dengan mug di tangannya.

"Sudah malam _hyung_ , aku harus tidur. Sampai jumpa" Taehyung menepuk sebelah bahu Yoongi lalu berlari kecil ke arah Jimin. Yoongi diam saja menyaksikan kepergian kedua teman itu, ia tetap duduk di sana menikmati dinginnya udara malam. Ini tak apa untuk begadang, lagipula besok ia tak memiliki tugas kerja apapun.

Jadi Yoongi putuskan bahwa ini mungkin malam yang tepat untuk menghabiskan kejenuhan dengan menonton beberapa drama picisan dan mengemil _popcorn_ hingga pagi menyingsing.

* * *

Pada paginya, Jungkook harus terbangun dengan perasaan kurang enak. Perkataan Taehyung semalam masih membuat pikirannya terusik dengan begitu hebat. Okay, Jungkook memang polos, ia bodoh dan konyol, ia bahkan tak paham konteks dari menyukai yang Taehyung lontarkan semalam. Namun bukan berarti ia tak dapat merasa gundah gulana seperti remaja labil lainnya.

"Kau normal Kook?" Terlalu gundah hingga Yugyeom bahkan memerhatikannya. Jungkook mengangguk, gelagatnya berubah drastis begitu tatapan Yugyeom mulai berubah seperti menginterogasi.

"Menu sarapanmu tak mengatakan bahwa kau baik saja"

"Kaitannya sepiring sayur tumis dengan keadaanku itu apa , huh?"

Yugyeom menyentil dahi Jungkook, wajahnya menyiratkan secuil kekesalan, "Jungkook sehat yang kutahu itu anti sayur dan hanya memakan bacon atau burger untuk sarapannya"

Jungkook menunduk, ditatapnya gundukan brokoli tumis itu dengan tatapan tak berminat. Yugyeom benar, ia memang bukan pecinta sayuran, lagipula tadi ia hanya mengambil asal-asalan makanan ini dari meja makan, sama sekali tak menaruh fokus pada menu lain karena otaknya yang masih bekerja banting tulang untuk memproses perkataan Taehyung.

"Oh, Bambam _on_ _the_ _way_ kesini, si Mingyu juga" Jungkook mengulas senyum cepat kala para pemilik nama yang Yugyeom sebutkan itu telah tiba di meja mereka dan menepuk punggung Jungkook dengan akrab. Kedua sahabatnya itu mengambil tempat kosong yang tersisa dan langsung menyerocos tak karuan, mencairkan suasana hati jelek milik Jungkook dengan senda gurau yang berkepanjangan juga lantunan tawa menggelegar yang mengasyikkan.

Jungkook sejenak melupakan keresahannya, sibuk pada grup obrolan mereka yang disemarakkan oleh lengkingan jerit Bambam.

* * *

"Kook, apa kau pernah berpacaran?"

Jungkook hampir menyemburkan keluar air mineral yang tengah ia teguk saat bibir Yugyeom melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan kalemnya. Jungkook buru-buru menelan air di dalam rongga mulutnya dan menggeleng tegas, "aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus anak lelaki sebelumnya. Jadi aku tak memiliki pacar" sergahnya cepat. Yah, Jungkook rasa alasan itu cukup untuk dapat diterima nalar, lagipula itu benar adanya karena Jungkook memang belum pernah berkencan dengan satu gadis pun dalam hidupnya-lagipula ia tak tertarik pada kaum hawa yang selalu mendramatisir kehidupan cinta mereka itu.

Yugyeom mendengus, ia berpangku tangan dan menatap Jungkook seakan tengah mengadili sahabatnya itu. Lamat-lama bibirnya membuka dan memberikan kalimat yang membuat Jungkook agak terkejut, "Kupikir kau belok, Kook"

Jungkook mengernyit, "apa? Belok?"

Yugyeom mengangkat bahu lebarnya dan mendengus dengan penuh ejekan tersirat disana, "Respons mu pada tiap perlakuan Tae- _hyung_ dan Jimin- _hyung_ sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa orientasimu itu tak normal, Jeon. Lagipula untuk ukuran seorang lelaki kau itu terlalu cantik" Yugyeom menekan nada bicaranya pada kalimat terakhir, dan itu sukses untuk membuat Jeon muda mengerang protes karena merasa dihina secara langsung.

"Jangan seret-seret para hyung asrama _juseyo_ , dan soal cantik, aku ini masih namja, kau sendiri lihat bahwa aku memakai _boxer_ bukan _lingerie_ kan?"

" _Boxer_ warna pink dengan motif bintang pun sama saja dengan _lingerie_ , Jeon" uh, Jeon Jungkook kini merasakan sesal mendalam sudah msmbiarkan lelaki Kim itu melihat tubuh berharganya yang semi telanjang kala itu. Jungkook sedikit mendengus pada sang sahabat, memberikan peringatan berupa pelototan karena ia rasa beberapa gadis di belakang mereka tengah terkikik mendengar perihal _boxer_ pink milik si Jeon muda.

"Tapi serius Jeon. Kurasa Tae- _hyung_ menyukaimu" nada bicara pemuda Kim ifu berubah serius, rautnya pun tak luput dari keseriusan itu. Yugyem berpangku tangan, menatap lurus pada manik cokelat muda Jungkook yang mengerjap keheranan, belum dapat mencerna dengan baik maksud perkataannya.

"Suka?"

"Suka dalam artian cinta"

Jungkook mendecih, "diamlah Kim" ia tak mau mendengar omong kosong soal hal semacam itu lagi. Sudah cukup Taehyung membuatnya pening semalam, sudah cukup ia memenatkan diri sendiri tadi pagi, dan ia harap Yugyeom tak berencana menambah beban pikirannya.

Apa-apaan dengan cinta, huh? Mereka bahkan masih bersekolah, Jungkook masih terikat pada kebencian hingga untuk berpikir soal cinta saja terasa sungguh berat baginya.

"Tae- _hyung_ sama sekali tak memiliki maksud apapun padaku. Cinta, mungkin itu dalam konteks kakak-adik, tak lebih dan tak kurang"

Yah, mungkin Taehyung memang tak punya.

"Jadi berhenti soal cinta-cintaan mu itu Kim Yugyeom"

Berhenti sebelum Jungkook menegaskan bahwa ia sama sekali tak ingin mempercayai apa itu cinta.

"Terserah katamu Jeon, dan omong-omong Jimin- _hyung_ di sudut sana sedang melambaikan tangan. Kurasa ia memanggilmu"

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, dan di sana memang ada Jimin yang sedang memanggilnya. Namja itu duduk sendirian, itu adalah sebuah keganjilan mengingat biasa Taehyung selalu ada dimana Jimin berada. Jungkook mengangkat piring makannya dan berpindah tempat, itu tak apa untuk meninggalkan Yugyeom sendirian, toh sebentar lagi Bambam dan Mingyu akan datang untuk makan siang.

"Hai _hyung_ " sapa Jungkook begitu ia duduk di depan Jimin, kakak asramanya itu memberikan senyum ramah dan membantu Jungkook menarik keluar kursinya yang agak tersangkut pada kaki meja. Setelahnya mereka mulai bercengkrama dengan asyik, Jimin memang pada dasarnya adalah pribadi yang suka penasaran akan sesuatu, jadilah ia menanyakan bagaimana hari Jungkook dari awal hari tadi.

"Ah, kau tahu? Yoongi- _hyung_ menitip ini buatmu tadi pagi, katanya ia nelihatmu kurang sehat jadi kau disarankan memakannya" Jimin merogoh saku kemejanya, menarik keluar batangan cokelat berbungkus merah dan menyodorkannya pada Jungkook.

"Dari Yoongi- _hyung_? Uh, baiknya" Jungkook meletakkan sendok _stainless_ nya dan menggeser piring makannya, ia merobek bungkusan cokelat mahal itu dan mematahnya menjadi dua bagian. "Ini" ia memberikan sebagian pada Jimin dan sebagian ia kunyah sendiri. Rasa manis yang enak membuat perasaan Jungkook lebih baik, ia tersenyum senang dan terus menyesap rasa manis itu.

"Kau menyukai cokelat ya?"

Anggukan pasti Jungkook berikan, "Ya, aku pengagum berat cokelat. _Appa_ dulu sering sekali membawa cokelat jika pulang dari tempat bertugas" Jungkook tersenyum sendiri membayangkan berbungkus-bungkus cokelat yang dulu selalu dibawa oleh sang Ayah. Ah, cokelat-cokelat yang enak itu selalu membuatnya bahagia.

"Kau suka sekali dengan cokelat Papua New Guinea bukan?"

"Oh, darimana _hyung_ tahu? Aku memang sangat menyukainya" Jungkook tentu terlihat kaget, mengingat bahwa cokelat dari negara itu hanya pernah dua kali ia makan dalam hidupnya dan itupun ibunya yang membawa setelah pulang dari tur nya.

"Ya, aku tahu saja. Lagipula cokelat itu memang enak sekali. Yoongi- _hyung_ punya satu dengannya, ia ingin memberikannya padamu namun aku sudah memakannya duluan" Jimin terkekeh di akhir perkataannya. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang tidak ketolongan malangnya itu, ingin rasanya Jimin tertawa saja karena wajah penuh kekesalan milik Jungkook.

"Ya, _hyung_ kan tidak menyukai cokelat sebanyak itu. Kenapa _hyung_ tidak berikan saja padaku"

"Aku menyukai cokelat"

"Tapi tidak harus cokelat dari sana juga kan? _Oh My Lord_ , Jimin- _hyung_ "

Jimin mengendik, ia tersenyum samar sebelum mengeluarkan sekotak kecil cokelat lain dari sakunya; cokelat kesukaan Jungkook. Ia menyodorkannya lagi pada adik asramanya itu, yang mana disambut dengan jeritan kegirangan dari sang penerima. Jimin menikmati bagaimana Jungkook mendecak nikmat merasakan lelehan cocoa murni dan parutan kelapa itu meleleh dalam mulutnya, Jungkook dan cokelat adalah perpaduan lucu yang tak dapat dipungkiri-dulu maupun sekarang, masih tetap sama.

"Aku juga menyukai cokelat itu sejak seorang bocah memberikannya di saat ulangtahunku, memakannya bersamaku, dan ia bahkan merengut saat tahu bahwa cokelat favoritnya telah kuhabiskan" bisik Jimin dengan tawa samar-memastikan bahwa Jungkook tak mendengar apapun yang baru ia katakan.

* * *

Jungkook menyelesaikan pelajarannya hari ini dengan baik, ia berkemas dengan lambat dan hanya tersenyum saat satu per satu temannya mengucapkan salam pamit padanya. Buku terakhirnya masuk ke dalam tas tepat pada pukul empat sore, dan setelah itupun Jungkook masih enggan meninggalkan sekolah. Ia kembali mendaratkan diri pada bangku kayu kelas, duduk beberapa saat di sana dengan fokus pada halaman luar.

Semilir angin sore yang hangat membawa Jungkook pada lamunan yang menyebalkan, khususnya saat pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Taehyung yang tengah berlari di halaman sekolah. Kakak asramanya itu tertawa dan berteriak dalam waktu bersamaan, Jungkook rasa mereka sedang merayakan ulangtahun seseorang dilihat dari pelepasan balon dan sekotak kue yang dipegang Taehyung.

Bahkan Jimin pun ada di sana, melebarkan _banner_ di hadapan seorang gadis yang tengah menangis-entah karena terharu atau kesal karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dihujani sekantong tepung terigu. Samar-samar Jungkook mendengar lagu khas ulangtahun dinyanyikan, dan saat semua kejutan itu berakhir Jungkook terpaksa harus menelan utuh-utuh kegelisahan sepanjang harinya.

"Sudah kubilang, Tae- _hyung_ tidak mungkin menyukaiku"

Jungkook menarik tasnya pergi, melangkah kaki lebar-lebar pada keramik lantai yang bersih. Matanya terbuka lebar, terpaku tak pada apapun dan ia bahkan tak peduli saat kakinya hampir tersandung di tangga. Dari jendela lantai dua ia masih dapat melihat Taehyung yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis yang tadi berulangtahun, tinggi mereka yang kontras membuat momen itu lebih manis, apalagi saat Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang gadis.

Jungkook tak mengenal siapa _sunbae_ perempuan itu, yang jelas ia cantik dan lucu-ia juga nampak cocok dengan Taehyung. Dan fakta itu membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa sakit, padahal ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan atau mengharapkan rasa sakit itu sama sekali.

"Hei, Kook!"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, ia memasang wajah ceria begitu sosok Jimin mendekat dari arah halaman. "Hai Jimin- _hyung_ " sapanya.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "ya" ia menjawab. Jimin melirik sebentar pada kerumunan temannya di halaman sana, mereka masih sibuk memberi selamat pada Sejeong yang hari ini berulangtahun, Taehyung bahkan masih tetap memeluk adik angkatnya itu dengan protektif-katanya ia tak ingin membiarkan anak lain menyentuh adik perempuannya yang lucu itu. Jimin sendiri merasa sudah cukup dengan acara kejut-mengejutkan yang direncanakan oleh Taehyung, dan ia rasa lebih baik ia kembali sekarang ke asrama daripada berlama-lama di sekolah.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil tas lalu kita pulang bersama dengan sepedaku" putus Jimin cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook ia langsung melesat ke arah kelasnya yang berada di timur sekolah, tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Jungkook berdiri sekarang.

Jimin pergi cukup lama, dan itu wajar mengingat kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Jungkook tak apa menunggu lebih lama lagi, namun ia bermasalah dengan Taehyung yang entah bagaimana menyadari keberadaannya dan menghampiri dirinya. Jungkook beringsut menjauh, memojokkan diri di sudut gerbang dan membuang pandangan ke arah kelas Jimin-oh, dan di sana ia mendapati pemuda Park itu baru berkemas dengan bukunya. _Heol_ , Park Jimin cepatlah turun.

"Jungkookie kau mau pulang?"

Jungkook tak ingin menjawab, "i-iya _hyung_ " namun apa itu sopan mendiamkan seseorang yang bertanya? Nah, tentu saja itu tak sopan.

"Ya sudah denganku saja. Kebetulan aku ingin mampir membeli gelato dulu, kau suka gelato 'kan? Biar kutraktir" berbeda dengan Jimin, Taehyung rupanya sudah membawa ransel hitam bersama dirinya. Ia bahkan sudah mengulurkan tangan yang bertujuan untuk mengajak Jungkook agar segera pulang dengannya.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan teman-temanmu saja _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya, sejujurnya juga menolak secara halus karena ia masih merasakan canggung dan rasa tak enak pada Taehyung-terutama setelah melihat adegan peluk-memeluk tadi.

"Sejeong mengajakku pulang bersama dan ingin mentraktir _patbingsoo_ , namun kurasa pulang denganmu lebih menyenangkan"

Jungkook menelan liur, sekilas melirik gadis di halaman sana. Oh, namanya Sejeong, namanya hanyalah secantik rupanya.

"Lagipula kurasa ayah dan ibu akan marah jika tahu aku mengerjai Sejeong dengan tepung, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak pulang dengannya" lanjut Taehyung, kali ini ia sedikit terkekeh dengan tatapan terarah pada Sejeong. Bohong namanya jika Jungkook tak melihat rasa sayang di tatapan itu, dan lebih bohong lagi jika Jungkook tak merasa risih karena Taehyung memberikan tatapan seperti itu pada gadis secantik si Sejeong itu. Itu hanya membuat Taehyung kelihatan seperti remaja normal yang sedang kasmaran.

"Adik kecilku sudah besar rupanya. Hah, aku senang sekali"

 _Wait_ , adik kecil?

" _Hyung_ , kau punya adik?" Ingin menyembunyikan keterkejutan, namun itu gagal dan Jungkook malah bertanya dengan begitu penasaran.

"Sejeong. Adik angkat. Papa dan mamanya yang merawatku sejak dulu"

Jungkook tercengo, pandangannya bermain antara Taehyung dan Sejeong, bolak-balik tanpa henti sebelum telapak Taehyunh menghentikan gerak kepalanya yang tak terkontrol itu.

" _So_ , ayo pulang sebelum papa dan mama Sejeong menjemput adik kecil judesku itu" ajak Taehyung. Tangannya terulur lagi, menggenggam erat telapak Jungkook yang berada di atasnya. Dan Jungkook tanpa berpikir ulang hanya mengikuti langkah lebar Taehyung. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa seisi otaknya tengah berdengung, mengulang-ulang kalimat tentang bagaimana nanti Jimin akan berada di sana sendiri, mencari keberadaan sang _dongsaeng_ -Jungkook-yang pergi tanpa memberikan kata pamit atau bahkan sekedar menunjukkan batang hidung yang seyidaknya dapat membuat Jimin dapat tahu bahwa ia ditinggalkan bukan dengan sengaja.

* * *

Taehyung benar-benar mampir ke kedai gelato di mana Jimin pernah pergi dan membeli bersama Jungkook. Jungkook mencoba beberapa rasa baru, dan tak lupa ia juga membeli sedikit untuk Jimin-satu scoup vanilla dan mint rasanya cukup bagus untuk _hyung_ nya itu.

"Kau menikmati gelato mu?" Tanya Taehyung geli, ia tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana mulut kecil Jungkook begitu sibuk dijejali sendok yang penuh akan gelato. Telapak Taehyung bergerak menghapus sisa lelehan es yang mengerak di sudut bibir Jungkook, lalu menegur bocah besar itu agar tidak buru-buru saat sedang makan.

"Tae- _hyung_ , tadi kau bilang itu adik angkatmu?" Jungkook menyeletuk secara tiba-tiba, ia masih menyendoki es nya sembari menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

"Eum, keluarganya merawatku sejak aku masih di panti asuhan"

Oh, jadi Taehyung tak punya orangtua kandung? Ini baru bagi Jungkook, ia tak menyangka Taehyung berlatar belakang seperti itu.

"Itu sebabnya aku masuk asrama. Aku tak ingin menyusahkan mereka lagi" Taehyung menghela nafas, "dan aku bahkan sudah harus menghasilkan uang sendiri agar tak membebani Ayah dan Ibu Sejeong lagi" sambungnya dengan berat hati. Taehyung benci masa lalunya, meskipun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang suram ataupun menyedihkan namun tetap saja ia masih merasa sakit hati jika mengingat bahwa ia hanyalah seorang anak lelaki yang dibuang di pinggiran sungai oleh orangtua kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa _hyung_ baru saja curhat padaku?" Jungkook bertanya datar, mata bulatnya lurus menatap Taehyung dan wajahnya mencerminkan sebuah ekspresi heran yang teramat. Jungkook memang tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung memiliki semacam masalah finansial dan keluarga semacam itu, namun ia lebih tidak menyangka lagi bahwa Taehyung akan mengatakannya di sore hari sepulang sekolah seperti ini. Maksud Jungkook, mereka bahkan tak memiliki suasan yang mendukung untuk sebuah cerita sedih atau semacamnya. Hell.

"Apa _hyung_ butuh kuhibur?" Jungkook sama sekali tak tahu cara menghiburnya, dan ia malah mengajukan ide semacam itu. Hei Jeon, kau itu bodoh, lugu atau baik hati sih? Jungkook bahkan memiliki masalah yang lebih kompleks dengan keluarganya dan kini ia mau sok menghibur orang lain.

Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya, tubuhnya yang berpostur tegap itu berbalik menghadap Jungkook dan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum yang begitu hangat, ia sedikit membungkuk pada Jungkook, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit _dongsaeng_ nya itu dan mendesah pelan, "kalau kau bisa, hibur aku. Peluk aku dan buat aku paham bahwa aku tak semenderita yang kukira" gumamnya. Aroma pepohonan dan tubuh Jungkook bercampur menjadi satu dalam penciuman Taehyung, dan Taehyung menyukai bagaimana kentalnya aroma vanilla dari rambut Jungkook dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat ia merasakan lengan Jungkook melilit di lehernya, menariknya lebih dekat dan rapat hingga Taehyung dapat merasakan degup jantung Jungkook yang teratur. Telapak Jeon muda bergerak merambat, menelusup pada helaian rambut Taehyung dan mengelusnya pelan. Jungkook tak melakukan apapun selain itu selama lima menit, Jungkook sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana menghibur Taehyung dengan kalimat maka yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah cara lama yang biasa ayahnya gunakan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

" _Hyung_ akan bahagia, pasti bahagia" ujar Jungkook kemudian, lalu melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum samar. Tak menunggu respons apapun dari yang lebih tua, Jungkook kembali menggerakan kakinya dan berjalan mendahului Taehyung. Dalam diam menghabiskan gelatonya yang tersisa seperempat dan terpekik kaget saat Taehyung tiba-tiba merangkulnya dengan akrab, tak lupa yang lebih tua memberikan satu jitakan gemas pada yang lebih muda. Yang mana sukses menghasilkan erangan dari Jungkook.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung dengan pandangan kesal, "untung saja aku sayang padamu _hyung_ , kalau tidak pasti sudah kuhajar kau" desis Jungkook jahat.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh, berputar dalam otaknya kata sayang yang Jungkook lontarkan. Oh, tiba-tiba perasaan Taehyung menghangat dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Asa sesuatu yang ganjil, sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan hal ini.

 _Sayang_. Jungkook menyayangi Taehyung. _Ia_ _menyayangiku_. _Apa itu berarti aku menjalankan semuanya dengan baik? Apa berarti masalahku bisa terpecahkan sekarang?_

Taehyung melepas rangkulannya, ia beralih mengambil ponsel dari saku almamaternya dan membukanya dengan cepat. Ada dua pesan masuk.

Salah satunya merupakan milik Jimin,

' _apa Jungkook bersamamu? Aku menungguinya di sekolah namun ia tak kunjung muncul'_

Dan yang lain adalah milik wanita yang merupakan tempat Taehyung bergantung,

' _Uangnya sudah kutransfer. Pastikan bahwa kau membuatnya bahagia. Aku akan memantau keadaannya lagi'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Hei, halo, maaf tidak update untuk sangat lama, ini semua karena ujian dan segala macam hal lain. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberi review, aku sayang kalian.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Petrichor**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Toko permen adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang menyerupai surga bagi anak kecil manapun, dan hal itu tentu juga berlaku bagi Jungkook kecil. Penerus keluarga Jeon itu memandang takjub pada puluhan tabung kaca tinggi yang berdiri menjulang di seluruh penjuru toko, semuanya cantik dan berwarna-warni. Jungkook menjerit senang dan membawa kaki kecilnya melanglang kesana kemari, dirinya menghampiri tiap toples yang ia anggap menarik._

 _"Eomma ini" dan dengan seenaknya memanggil sang Ibu dengan menunjuk permen-permen itu, membiarkan sang Ibu membungkusnya lalu berlari ke toples lain untuk melihat apakah ada yang ia sukai lagi. Jungkook pada akhirnya kelelahan sendiri setelah berlari mengelilingi toko permen yang sangat luas itu. Ia kembali pada sang Ayah, menubruk kaki pria itu dan memeluknya posesif._

 _"Appa capek" keluhnya sembari mengulurkan tangan minta digendong. Sang ayah yang masih terhitung sangat muda itu terkekeh dan menarik putra tunggalnya ke dalam gendongan, mengelus-elus surai hitam Jungkook yang berbau shampoo bayi juga mengecupi dahinya._

 _"Apa dia kelelahan?" Tuan Jeon mengangguk, ia melihat seberapa banyak bungkusan permen yang dipegang oleh sang istri. Ah, putranya itu memang pecinta berat benda manis, namun ia takut bahwa gigi rapi Jungkook akan rusak apabila memakan semua gula warna-warni itu._

 _"Jungkook sayang, sini sama eomma, kasihan appa sayang" Nyonya Jeon memberikan semua plastik permen kepada butler di belakangnya, tangannya menyelip pada bokong dan lengan sang putra, mengambil tubuh ringan Jungkook dari pelukan sang Ayah dan mengecup kening Jungkook saat anak itu menggeliat dalam pelukannya._

 _"Kita belanja untuk keperluan bulanan dulu ya, aku pikir aku kehabisan beberapa bahan makanan" kata Nyonya Jeon setelah mereka memasuki mobil. Jungkook kecil bersandar pada dada sang Ibu, ia menghisap salah satu permen batang yang sudah dibuka oleh Ayahnya dan tertawa ketika menemukan rasa permen yang begitu enak. Jungkook menyodorkan sebatang pada sang Ayah, "appa makan" perintahnya, yang langsung dituruti oleh pria berbadan tegap itu._

 _Jungkook masih memakan sebagian besar permennya saat mereka tiba di swalayan, ia menggandeng tangan sang Ibu dan celingukan kesana-kemari. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, itu stroberi-Jungkook suka stroberi._

 _"Appa mau itu" jerit Jungkook kegirangan, ia melepaskan tautan tangan sang ibu dan langsung menyeret ayahnya ke deretan buah-buahan, meninggalkan Nyonya Jeon yang terkekeh melihat tingkah sang putra yang lucu itu._

 _Jungkook memandang buah merah itu dengan penuh minat, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil satu, dan di saat yang bersamaan ada tangan lain juga yang menyentuh buah kesukaannya itu. Sontak Jungkook menoleh, mata bulatnya bersitubruk dengan milik bocah lain yang wajahnya tak kalah kaget dengan milik Jungkook. Bocah itu lebih tinggi dari Jungkook, bibirnya lucu dan rambutnya sungguh rapi, mengingatkan Jungkook pada pangeran milik Ariel dalam cerita putri duyung._

 _"Jimin?" Uh, appanya mengenal bocah itu? Jungkook mendongak, melihat senyum sang ayah saat mengusak helaian rapi bocah pangeran Ariel itu. "Jimin dengan siapa kesini?" Tuan Jeon bertanya akrab seakan mereka sudah mengenal dalam waktu yang lama, sedangkan si Jeon kecil hanya mengerjap saja, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa appa nya bisa mengenal si Jimin itu._

 _"Jim dengan Papa, Paman. Papa baru pulang tugas dari perbatasan, jadi menemani Mama dan Jim belanja" Jawabnya sopan, Jungkook terpesona dengan nada lembut itu, ia terperangah dengan bagaiman Jimin tersenyum. "Ah, itu Papa" Jimin menunjuk ke belakang tubuh Tuan Jeon, dan di sanalah ayahnya berada._

 _Seorang pria dengan seragam militer lengkap dengan sepatu boot hitam berat menjabat erat tangan Tuan Jeon, menyusul Ibu dari Jimin yang juga ikut menyalami Tuan Jeon dan mencubit kecil pipi gembil Jungkook lalu memujinya imut. Jimin berlari pada sang ibu dan bergelayut di lengannya, membisikkan kata-kata yang berisi persetujuan bahwa Jungkook memang imut atau tentang bagaimana ia sangat gemas terhadap anak Paman Jeon itu._

 _"Jimin, kenalan sama Jungkook dulu yuk" kata Tuan Jeon, ia mendorong Jungkook dan putra kecilnya itu otomatis mengulurkan tangan pendeknya yang berjari gemuk._

 _"Jeon Jungkook, enam tahun" katanya singkat, tak luput dari pandangan Jimin seberapa lebar Jungkook tersenyum saat ia membalas uluran itu. Tangan Jungkook hangat, padat dan halus seperti tangan bayi, dan Jimin rasanya ingin mengangkat bocah itu menjadi adiknya jika boleh._

 _"Park Jimin, Jimin-hyung, Jungkook harus memanggil hyung karena hyung lebih tua setahun, okay?" Jungkook mengangguk ceria, setelahnya ia kembali pada sang ayah dan mendusel di sana seakan mengatakan bahwa ia telah melakukan perkenalan dengan baik. Kedua pria di sana ikut tertawa, disusul Nyonya Jeon yang kembali dan menyapa ramah keluarga Park._

 _Kedua keluarga itu memutuskan makan siang bersama, bersenda gurau dan membicarakan hal-hal menyangkut masa depan saat melihat kedua putra mereka bermain bersama dengan begitu riang._

 _Mereka pikir semuanya akan tetap bahagia. Jungkook pikir Jimin-hyung akan tetap bermain dengannya setelah itu, sedangkan Jimin berpikir bahwa sang Ayah akan terus membawanya ke kediaman Paman Jeon untuk bermain dengan Jungkook kecilnya._

 _Namun semua berubah dalam waktu yang cepat. Tak ada yang menyangka dan merencanakan. Hari ulangtahun Jimin berubah menjadi mimpi buruk kala balon digantikan kain putih, kala nyanyian digantikan tangisan, dan di saat kue ulangtahun digantikan oleh peti mati._

 _Jimin meraung tak henti saat melihat tubuh sang Ayah yang tangguh itu telah terbujur kaku di dalam peti, ia menangis sekuat mungkin dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan bocah tujuh tahun itu dari memukul-mukul peti dan meminta ayahnya keluar dari sana untuk menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun bersamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menenangkannya, hingga keluarga Jeon datang._

 _Tuan Jeon tentu saja menangis, bersedih akan kepergian sahabatnya yang gugur saat misi. Nyonya Jeon terus menabahkan Ibu Jimin, mengelus pundak wanita muda itu dan menbiarkannya mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang keluar sebagai air mata. Lalu ada Jungkook, yang duduk di samping Jimin dengan mata yang sama sembapnya, Jungkook menyentuh pucuk kepala Jimin dan mengelusnya sayang._

 _"Tak apa hyung, tak apa, hyung akan bahagia, tenang hyung" hiburnya lantas menarik tubuh yang lebih tua ke dalam pelukan hangat. Perlakuan Jungkook tak membuat Jimin diam, ia malah makin menjadi, tangisannya pecah dan Jimin terus terisak dengan nafas terputus seakan jantungnya kehabisan suplai oksigen. Jungkook membiarkannya, ia tahu hyung nya sedih dan membiarkan Jimin menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya._

 _Jimin menghentikan semua tangisnya sekitar satu jam setelahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya sendiri dan berterimakasih pada Jungkook karena sudah menemaninya, ia tersenyum seakan kesedihannya telah menguap._

 _"Hyung masih sedih?" Jungkook bertanya, ia memandangi Jimin dengan teliti, memastikan hyungnya tak lagi terisak atau tersedak oleh air mata._

 _"Masih, tapi hanya sedikit. Sedikittttt sekali"_

 _Meskipun sedikit, namun Jimin masih tetap sedih. Jungkook mengerti apa yang Jimin butuhkan agar sedikit sedih itu berubah menjadi tak sedih lagi. Yang lebih muda merogoh saku, mengeluarkan batangan cokelat pemberian sang ibu dan memberikannya pada telapak Jimin yang terbuka._

 _"Cokelat kesukaan Jungkook, eomma membawanya dari tur. Makan semua dan jangan sedih hyung"_

 _Jimin terkekeh, ia memandangi cokelat dengan tulisan asing itu dengan gemas, ia tak tahu bagaiman seorang bocah enam tahun seperti Jungkook dapat menjadi begitu pengertian seperti ini. Ia menyayangi Jungkook, sayang dengan sepenuh hatinya._

 _"Kook, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menemani hyung terus ya?"_

 _"Eum, jika itu membuat hyung senang maka iya, Jungkook akan melakukannya"_

* * *

" _Hyung_ , kenapa berhenti?"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya, ia buru-buru mengetik balasan untuk kedua pesan tersebut sebelum memasukan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku. Ia kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook, tatapan lurus pada jalan yang mulai berbatu dan mengindikasikan mereka sudah mulai masuk ke dalam lingkungan hutan pinus.

Taehyung samar mengukir senyum, ia tak bisa menahan diri dari rasa bahagia saat mengingat bahwa kini rekeningnya telah terisi. Ia bisa membayar uang sekolahnya bulan ini, ia bisa membelikan Mama Sejeong seperangkat keramik untuk pajangan, dan ia mungkin ia bahkan bisa membeli beberapa hadiah untuk ulangtahun sahabatnya-Jimin. Ia tahu Nyonya kaya itu menjanjikan nilai yang fantastis hanya untuk tugas sederhana, namun Taehyung yakin wanita itu menambah nominalnya mengingat kemarin Taehyung mengirim foto sang anak yang tengah tertawa dengan begitu bahagia.

Jungkook. Anak itu bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di belakangnya. Taehyung tak menganggap dirinya bersalah, karena ia memang tak salah. Ia melakukan semua hanya atas dasar sebuah tugas, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Jika terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka maka itu sudah berada di luar tanggung jawabnya.

"Hei _hyung_ , apa kau tahu bahwa Jimin- _hyung_ tadinya mengajakku pulang bersama? Uh, dan aku dengan bodohya lupa dan malah meninggalkan _hyungie_ kamarku itu" Jungkook menyeletuk tiba-tiba, mata bulatnya menyiratkan penyesalan dan sedikit kejahilan. Taehyung tahu Jungkook tak sepenuhnya merasa bersalah, karena ia mengerti benar bahwa Jimin tak mungkin marah hanya karena hal seperti itu-Jimin terlalu menyanyangi Jungkook hingga untuk mengomel saja ia tak mampu.

"Jimin tadi mengirimi pesan padaku tentang itu, dan aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau pulang bersamaku, jadi tenang saja" Taehyung mengusap bahunya, merasakan sedikit pegal di sana karena tadi membopong Sejeong ke tengah lapangan dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa tubuh Sejeong tak seringan yang ia kira.

"Ah, Jimin- _hyung_ takkan marah karena aku meninggalkannya 'kan?"

Mana mungkin dia marah, Jimin sayang sekali pada adik kamarnya itu. "Tidak akan. Kalau dia marah lapor padaku, aku akan memarahinya juga"

"Uh, persahabatan yang indah" cibir Jungkook, nada yang ia gunakan begitu sarat akan ejekan hingga Taehyung tak dapat menahan diri dari menarik buntalan pipi putih remaja Jeon itu.

"Perhatikan nada bicaramu atau aku akan mencubitmu lagi bocah kelinci" Taehyung memeringatkan dengan seringai tak kalah seram dengan tatapannya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk malas, antara peduli dan tak peduli dengan perkataan sang hyung karena ia paham itu hanya ancaman semata dan ia bisa kabur jika Taehyung memang akan memcubit pipi berharganya itu.

Dalam diam sesekali Taehyung melirik Jungkook, memerhatikan bagaimana wajah itu bisa menjadi sangat tak berekspresi saat sedang diam. Benar nyatanya bahwa Taehyung penasaran tentang kehidupan Jungkook, tentang apa yang dilakukannya sebelum berada di asrama, atau tentang bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini di saat Taehyung tahu benar bahwa ia adalah anak konglomerat Kim dari Seoul.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana Taehyung bisa mengetahui hal itu; ini hanyalah rahasia Taehyung seorang mengenai Jungkook yang dititipkan padanya sejak hari pertama masuk asrama.

"Hei Kook, _hyung_ boleh bertanya?"

"Bertanya tentang apa?"

Taehyung mengulum bibir, memutar otak sebentar sebelum mengukir ekspresi bersemangat, "Bahagia, ah bukan, maksudku apa yang dapat membuatmu sangat bahagia?" Tanyanya tergesa-gesa. Jungkook perlu beberapa saat untuk memproses satu per satu kata Taehyung, saat ia paham sepenuhnya barulah kedua mata bulat itu menutup untuk mencari jawaban.

"Aku bahagia saat memakan makanan manis" oh, tipikal anak kecil sekali, Taehyung entah bagaimana sudah dapat menerka hal itu.

"Aku juga senang saat dipeluk" masih kekanakan.

"Senang saat belajar, mendapat nilai bagus dan bermain" Jungkook memgucapkan semuanya dengan senyum terlampau lebar, jemari tangannya menekuk satu per satu mengikuti jumlah hal yang telah ia sebut.

"Dan aku paling bahagia saat dapat membuat orang lain bahagia" tutup Jungkook. Merasa cukup dengan jawabannya Jungkook pun mendongak, memberikan tatapan polosnya lengkap dengan senyum lebar pada Taehyung seakan ia telah melakukan pekerjaan yang disuruh dengan sempurna.

Taehyung memastikan telah menghafal semuanya dengan baik, mencatat satu per satu di otaknya dengan seksama sebelum telapaknya mendarat pada kepala Jungkook dan mengelusnya, "Kerja bagus Jeon" memujinya dengan nada lembut sebagai penghargaan kecil bagi sang _dongsaeng_.

* * *

"Ugh, bau apa ini?" Dahi Jungkook otomatis mengernyit saat hidung bangirnya mengendus aroma aneh dari kamarnya dan Jimin. Ini bukanlah aroma yang familiar mengingat bahwa ia dan Jimin tak pernah memaliki wewangian beraroma _bold_ seperti ini. Jungkook mengendus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan ia menemukan sumbernya, itu berasal dari lemari gantung Jimin.

Pusing akan bau itu, Jungkook pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar dan mengungsi ke ruang belajar untuk sementara waktu. Ruang belajar lantai dua tak terlalu ramai, Jungkook sempat kaget namun Bambam buru-buru menjelaskan bahwa kakak kelas duabelas yang biasa menginvasi ruang lantai dua sedang menerima pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian mendatang sehingga mereka pasti akan pulang lewat dari jam makan malam nanti.

Mengingat semua tugas yang telah ia selesaikan, Jungkook pun hanya bersimpuh menonton beberapa tayangan dari laptop miliknya yang ia pangku. Bosan akan tayangan-tayangan drama juga _variety_ _show_ , Jungkook pun berpindah pada _browser_. Ia secara tak sadar mengetik nama sang ibu pada kolom pencarian, menekan kursor pada berita terbaru mengenai perjanjian perusahaan mereka dengan salah satu perusahaan asal Rusia.

Wajah sang ibu terpampang jelas pada _headline_ berita, dan Jungkook-sebenci apapun pada wanita itu-mau tak mau tersenyum, bersyukur bahwa ibunya masih terlihat begitu sehat dan sangat cantik sejak terakhir mereka bersama. Ia dan ibunya belum berpisah terlalu lama, namun terkadang Jungkook masih sering membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila sang Ayah tidak pergi bertugas, atau setidaknya apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melawan untuk pergi kesini.

Semua pemikiran itu tentu saja pernah menghampiri Jungkook, namun tak bertahan lama karena akan berganti dengan kebencian yang terus mengingatkan Jungkook bahwa sang ibu bahkan tak berkabung untuk kepergian ayahnya dan malah langsung menikah lagi dengan pria yang belum pernah Jungkook lihat rupanya.

Hah, daripada tinggal di mansion besar itu bersama sang ibu dengan suami barunya, Jungkook memang akan lebih memilih berada di sini. Di antara teman-teman barunya, bersama triplet sahabat cerewetnya itu, bersama duo _hyung_ nya yang baik, dan tentu saja pengurus asrama terutama Yoongi yang kaya akan cokelat.

Jungkook mendengus dan menutup laptopnya kemudian, tatapannya beralih pada sekeliling ruang belajar yang kini didominasi kelas dua. Mereka semua tak ada yang belajar, sibuk bermain laptop dan bahkan ada yang menyusun domino. Yah, wajar saja mengingat Seokjin sedang tak berkeliling mengecek keadaan dikarenakan ia sedang sibuk dalam pembukuan keuangan asrama.

Jungkook meletakkan laptopnya dan berlari turun untuk mendapatkan segelas jus apel dari kulkas. Ia melongokkan kepala ke dalam dapur, iseng melihat menu makan malam dan alih-alih melihat makanan ia malah mendapati Jimin tengah memotong sekotak cake ke dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil. Tangan Jimin dengan telaten mengiris satu per satu dan menyusunnya ke atas piring putih di sampingnya, ia bahkan memastikan agar cream di atas potongan-potongan itu tidak hancur.

"Jimin- _hyung_ " Jungkook memanggil, "hai" dan melambai girang begitu Jimin memberikan senyum lalu memanggilnya agar masuk ke dalam dapur. Jungkook bersandar di konter, sibuk meminum jus jambunya sembari terus melihat Jimin mengiris cake hingga habis.

"Cake untuk apa _hyung_?"

Jimin mengendik, "rahasia" jawabnya diakhiri dengan kedipan salah satu mata yang menurur Jungkook cukup menggelikan.

"Aey, kelihatannya enak. Boleh mencoba?"

" _No_ , Kook, jauhkan tanganmu adik manis" Jimin berujar seraya tangannya menyabuni pisau lalu membilasnya dengan air hangat dan meletakannya di keranjang peniris. Jimin berbalik ke konter, salah satu tangan mengambil piring kue dan memasukannya ke dalam kulkas untuk menjaga cream nya tetap keras.

"Nah, kue sudah selesai. Bukannya besok jadwal ulangan harian sudah mulai? Kau tidak belajar, Kook?"

"Belajarnya setelah jam pelajaran kedua _hyung_ , aku tinggal mengulang sebenarnya" Jimin mematikan lampu dapur, setelah memastikan Jungkook berada di luar tentu saja.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke ruang makan saja kalau begitu" ajak Jimin. Jungkook mengekor di belakang namja bersurai pirang hampir putih itu, sesekali ia menunduk jika nelewati kakak kelas yang kemudian akan balik menyapanya. Jimin mengambil meja yang berada dekat palem kecil di sudut ruangan, dan di sana ada Yoongi yang sedang menyalin angka-angka dari selembar kertas ke dalam laptopnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , kau sibuk?" Jimin menarik kursi di seberang Yoongi, memberikan itu untuk Jungkook sebelum menarik yang lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Mata kucing Yoongi mematai bagaimana Jimin memperlakukan Jungkook, ia tersenyum kecut melihatnya-itu pemandangan yang manis sekaligus mengganggu.

"Kalian tidak belajar hah?"

"Aku sudah _hyung_ " Yoongk tersenyum puas, mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

"Eh, aku sebentar saja _hyung_ " dan menjitak Jimin setelahnya. Keningnya berkerut kesal menyadari bahwa si Park itu makin malas saja akhir-akhir ini, kan kalau begitu terus ia bisa kehilangan peringkatnya-dan Yoongi tak ingin itu terjadi pada si Park tersebut.

"Jim, ka-"

"Jimin- _hyung_ nanti belajar bersamaku saja" Jungkook tak bermaksud memotong perkataan Yoongi, namun itu yang telah ia lakukan secara tak sadar. Ia menyengir pada Jimin lalu memeletkan lidahnya lucu, "Jimin- _hyung_ pasti belajar kok Yoongi- _hyung_ , jadi jangan jitak lagi, kasihan sebentar otaknya makin dongkol" dan kali ini gantian Jimin yang mengetuk dahi Jungkook, itu hanyalah sentuhan ringan namun Jungkook dan segala kehiperbolisannya memekik sambil menutup dahi.

Yoongi berpangku tangan menonton tingkah kedua anak itu, ia sedikit mendecih sebelum terkekeh, "kalian kekanakan sekali ya ampun" keluhnya, telinganya hampir pecah mendengar keributan dari Jimin dan Jungkook, lalu tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya-itu mereka, si triplet sahabat Jungkook datang dari arah tangga menuju mereka. Ah, pupus sudah angan-angan Yoongi untuk merekap data keuangan.

"Jungkook"

"Oh, Jimin- _hyung_ halo"

" _Ya_! Jangan ribut, Mingyu- _ah_ "

"Maaf, Bam"

Yoongi memijit pelipis, pusing seketika menderanya. Namun mau tak mau senyumnya muncul juga, ia melihat dengan begitu nyata bagaimana detik berlalu bersama tawa dan senyum Jungkook. Ia tak bisa mengeluh di saat anak itu malah berbahagia, sudah Yoongi bilang bahwa harusnya anak iti berterimakasih karena telah diusir masuk ke dalam asrama ini.

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya, menyalakan kamera dan merekam kegiatan para _dongsaeng_ nya untuk semenit lalu menyimpannya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang bagus untuk melihat Jungkook sebahagia sekarang.

"He, sudah jam makan malam. Ayo"

"Oh, oke. Yoongi- _hyung_ dah" Jungkook mendorong kursinya pelan dan mengikut di belakang temannya yang lain. Jimin juga melambai kecil dan tersenyum lebar, "jangan lupa istirahat _hyung_ " ia mengingatkan sebelum akhirnya menyusul yang lain menuju meja utama.

Yoongi tersenyum samar, menghargai dengan sangat perhatian kecil dari para adiknya itu. Yoongi kembali melihat laptopnya, mendesah nafas pelan lalu meregangkan tubuh, "mungkin lebih baik aku beristirahat" gumamnya lalu berbenah.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari aula, ia mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi, hendak mengecek satu per satu kursi angkatan. Dan ia terpaku pada kursi milik angkatan kelas dua. Salah satunya kosong, berada paling ujung yang berarti adalah kepunyaan ketua.

"Aih, bocah itu kabur kemana lagi?"

* * *

Taehyung menarik keluar kartu debit miliknya. Senyum lega terpatri di wajah tampan remaja tujuh belas itu. Nominal yang tadi sempat terpampang pada monitor di hadapannya menjadi sebuah penjelasan singkat mengenai seberapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

Sejuta won bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Itu sangat banyak dan Taehyung yakin ia dapat membayar uang sekolah tanpa perlu takut kehabisan uang dalam waktu dekat. Sembari menyimpan dompet ia berpikir mengenai hadiah untuk ulangtahun Jimin nanti. Ia rasa Jimin akan menyukai sesuatu yang berbau denim, ah, apa ia belikan saja salah satu jaket denim yang pernah mereka lihat di salah satu etalase mall? Eum, ia rasa itu adalah ide yang bagus.

"Selama malam Nyonya, ini Taehyung" Taehyung tersenyum mendengar sapaan balik dari seberang, ia selalu senang mendengar suara wanita itu. Suaranya manis dan lembut; sedikit bernada otoriter namun terdengar bagus bagi Taehyung.

"Aku sudah memeriksa dan anda memang menepati nominal yang disepakati. Aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih"

" _Eum, ya. Itu bukan masalah besar Taehyung_ "

Taehyung berhenti sebentar di pinggir jalan raya, menoleh ke kiri juga kanan sebelum menyeberang, "Kalau begitu untuk ke depannya aku akan berusaha lebih keras Nyonya" lanjutnya.

Sang Nyonya tertawa kecil, " _ya, tolong jaga Jungkook untukku Taehyung_ "

* * *

"Yerin, tatap aku saat berbicara denganmu"

Wanita itu bergeming. Ia tetap berfokus pada lembaran kertas pengajuan yang harus ia tandatangani. Tangan mungilnya terus bergerak menyapukan tanda tangan tanpa mempedulikan eksistensi lain yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kim Yerin" nada berat itu menggaung ke seluruh penjuru ruang kerja wanita Kim. Membuatnya mau tak mau mendongak dari pekerjaannya yang sangat penting. Dagunya terangkat tinggi sedang matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang sebesar egonya.

"Kumohon tuan, jika anda berkenan tolong keluar dari ruangan pribadi saya" tandasnya. Mata kucingnya itu menyipit dan menatap gusar pada pria di hadapannya, sebuah rasa benci membuncah di dalam tatapannya sedang dengusannya terdengar kala pria itu tak kunjung bergerak.

"Keluar sekarang" jarinya menunjuk pintu keluar, sedang dadanya kian naik turun mengatur nafas yang memburu akibat emosi yang tersulut.

Melihat pria di hadapannya tak kunjung bergerak maka wanita itu menggebrak meja,

"Kelu-"

" _Diam kau_ "

Dan hal yang salah untuk melakukannya karena yang dapat ia rasakan setelah itu hanya pedihnya rasa permukaan kulitnya yang terkena tamparan penuh dari sang kakak. Yerin-ibu Jungkook-tak pernah dididik untuk bermain kekerasan, namun baru saja pria itu-kakaknya sendiri-menamparnya dengan biadab.

"Jangan katakan apapun dengan mulut itu, Yerin"

Tubuhnya bergetar, namun egonya terlalu besar untuk sekedar meneteskan air mata kesakitan.

"Mulut itu yang kau gunakan untuk mengusir Jungkook"

"Diam-"

"Kau yang diam Kim Yerin. Dan camkan, ibu macam apa yang mengusir anaknya tepat setelah kematian sang ayah. Dasar bajingan"

Ini semua salah Kim Yerin. Kim Yerin dan Kim Yerin lagi. Semua telah menganggapnya sebagai pendosa terbesar. Seorang pendosa jahat yang telah mengubah hidup anak tunggalnya yang berharga.

* * *

"Untukmu" Taehyung tersenyum kilat saat ia melempar sebuntal bungkusan kresek pada Jimin. Sahabatnya itu tengah duduk bersama Seokjin dan Yoongi di aula saat ia pulang. Mereka meminum teh dan memakan potongan kue dengan santai, lalu Taehyung datang dan mengacaukan dengan rentetan tawa yang menggelegar.

"Apa ini?" Taehyung terkekeh saja mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Ia membiarkan namja itu membuka ikatan sembarang pada kresek dan juga kotak di dalamnya. Taehyung tersenyum puas saat Jimib menjerit kaget, wajahnya dan senyumnya kemudian sudah dapat memberikab rincian lengkap seberapa puas ia dengan hadiah itu.

"Tapi aku tak sedang ulangtahun"

"Aku tak butuh hari ulangtahunmu untuk memberi sahabatku kado 'kan?"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama mendengar perkataan Taehyung itu. Seokjin dan Yoongi ikut tertawa senang, Seokjin bertepuk tangan kecil saat Jimin mengepaskan jaket denim mahal itu pada tubuhnya yang terbentuk. Yoongi secara rahasia membolakan mata, mengagumi bagaimana Jimin yang berada di dalam denim dapat menjadi sebegitu sempurna di matanya.

"Kau tampan Jim" puji Seokjin sembari menepuk bahu bocah itu dengan lembut.

Jimin terkekeh atas pujian itu lalu melepas jaketnya dan memeluk Taehyung sebagai tanda terimakasih. Ia kembali meletakkan bahan mahal itu ke dalam kotaknya dan memeluk benda itu dengan sayang.

"Kau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Taehyung, ia mengambil duduk di samping Seokjin setelah Jimin berdiri.

Pemuda Park itu mengangguk, "Aku akan pergi ke atas. Besok Jungkook akan ulangan, kurasa ada baiknya untuk menemani bocah itu belajar. Ia tak suka sendiri, kau tahu?" Jimin menjawab riang, matanya berkilat bahagia dengan begitu jelas saat menyebut nama _dongsaeng_ Jeon itu.

Sedang Seokjin dan Yoongi terkekeh, yang dapat Taehyung lakukan hanya diam. Ia merasa sesuatu bergejolak dalam perutnya, terasa tak enak. Taehyung merasa risih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai, ini aku author. Pertama pasti ada yang bingung soal Taehyung dan misi segala macem. Ya, Taehyung emang punga pekerjaan yang nyangkut dengan Jungkook. Dan sayangnya kerjaannya itu emang agak tidak jelas dan bikin sakit hati, dasar Tae tukang PHP. Btw, thanks for reviewing and reading guys. I love you so much.**


End file.
